


Raspberry

by Black_Lotus



Series: The Murder Family [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Adrenaline, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autopsy While Alive, Belgium Sheepdog, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bond Suppressants, Bonding, Carmen The Opera, Criminal Cunning, Dark Will, Desk Sex, Dinner Party, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, FBI, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Hannibal + Gideon Friendship, Hannibal + Price Friendship, Hannibal Is A Sexy Bastard, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a Sweetheart, He doesn't care, Heat Suppressants, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Omega Auctions, Omega Trafficking, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Other, Partnership, Post Character Death, Post Mpreg, Protective Hannibal, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rebuilding, Rough Sex, S&M, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, The Great Red Dragon And The Woman Clothed In Sun, True Love, Twins, Violence, Will Knows, William Blake Paintings, charity work, hannibal's bentley, teenage will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Jack, Hannibal and Will start to re-build. Hannibal is determined to turn The House into something better and Will is only too happy to help. But with two kids, four Omegas to search for and Marcus Delaware to kill, they have a lot on their plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the second part of my series. If you haven't read 'The House' I really suggest you do because a lot may not make sense.  
> To those who have read part one, please enjoy and please comment.  
> Enjoy...

_ _

Huge thanks to Emilie Brown

 

 

 _I'm gonna make it bend and break_  
_(It sent you to me without wings)_  
_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_  
_In case God doesn't show_  
_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_  
_And I want these words to make things right_  
_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_  
_"Who does he think he is?"_  
_If that's the worst you got_  
_Better put your fingers back to the keys_  
_Fall Out Boy, Thanks For The Memories_

 

 

Will started awake hearing the loud bang from somewhere downstairs, eyes widened in fear. William's first instinct was to protect Claude and Valentina, Omegas protecting their young were vicious and not to be messed with, they had been known to kill Alpha's before. Will jumped out of bed, his t-shirt drenched in cold sweat, and made his way down the hall to the twin's room but stopped when he saw a light on, there was a hiss of pain in a familiar tone and Will found himself padding down the stairs. Winston remained asleep in his dog bed and Will found himself relaxing a little, if Winston wasn't scared nor was he. The Omega rounded the corner and saw Hannibal's case on the dining room table, Will took a breath and continued through into the kitchen where he found Hannibal minus his shirt covered in blood and using forceps to pull a small piece of metal from his right shoulder. Shock took over.

“Oh my God, Hannibal.” Will ran to his Alpha.

Hannibal put the forceps and bullet down and embraced Will with his good left arm, he couldn't help sensing Will's tense muscles.

“It's alright, there is no major damage. I am fine.” Hannibal tried to reassure his mate.

Will spoke quickly and without breathing.

“What happened? You only killed a few days ago, we didn't need anymore meat.”

“I wasn't doing that.” Hannibal took a breath and looked Will in the eyes. “I lied and I'm sorry, it was rude.”

Will took a step back and spoke slower.

“What happened, Hannibal?”

“I have to show you. You won't believe me if I just tell you, my William.”

The two were quiet for a few moments and then Will finally broke the silence.

“What about the twins? And what about your shoulder?”

“We will take them with us and I was a surgeon Will, I can tend to the wound myself.”

He spoke with a comforting smile. Hannibal pulled Will to him and gave him an emotion filled kiss.

“Go get dressed Will, I will tend to the twins.”

Will nodded and made his way back upstairs, he wasn't a hundred percent on what had just happened but he knew Hannibal must have had a good reason for wanting to show him. Will wasn't going to make a fuss, he trusted his Alpha. Will made his way back into their bedroom and flicked on the light, practically blinding himself. He pulled the closet open and stripped out of his sweat drenched clothes, he always sweat more when Hannibal wasn't there with him. Will pulled on a white and black plaid shirt and a pair of black-wash jeans. He caught sight of himself in a mirror and decided it was probably for the best that he run a comb through his hair. When Will finally deemed himself presentable he went back downstairs and out to the Bentley where he saw Hannibal clipping Claude into his car seat. The Alpha was somehow redressed and looked like nothing had ever happened, Will found that a little annoying, but brushed it off and got in the car.

They drove for about an hour, the twins thankfully were still asleep, Hannibal had an ability to move them without them knowing it. Neither spoke as they drove, Hannibal trained his eyes on the road and Will stared out the window looking at the trees. Hannibal turned left up along a well-travelled grass trail, tall trees blocking out the glistening moon. When the car came to a stop William's mind drifted back to him...then he saw The House. Panic set in, his eyes widening, heart thumping frantically in his chest.

“What are we doing here Hannibal?” Will's breath hitched.

“Shhh, relax William.” Hannibal set his hand down on Will's. “You know I will never harm you.”

It wasn't a question but Will still nodded turning to face his Alpha. William had nothing to fear.

“Crawford hurt you though, and you know what I am capable of.” Will was almost in tears. “Jack Crawford is dead, Mason Verger is dead. They will never harm you or another Omega again.”

“You killed everyone?” A tear dripped down William's cheek.

“No. Not everyone...”

Whatever Hannibal was going to say next got cut off by the sound of Price tapping on the window. Will turned his head and seeing Price burst out crying. The emotional Omega jumped out the car and tugged Price into a hug. He squeezed so tightly Price thought for a second that he was going to pop. The beta looked over William's shoulder to Hannibal who had a pleased smile on his face.

“I said William was safe.”

It took a while but Will eventually let Price go. Hannibal made his way to Will and placed an arm around his waist.

“Price would you mind watching the twins for a short while?”

Hannibal didn't like leaving his children with other people, but over their planning he had grown consider Price a friend.

“Of course, I wanted to meet them anyway.”

Price wasted no time in climbing into the Bentley and turning so he could see the snoozing twins. Hannibal turned Will to face him and wiped away the waterfall of tears. Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's, Will didn't know how but Hannibal could always make things better with just one kiss.

“Would you like to go in and see your friends?” Will could only nod.

The door buzzed and the Alpha and Omega stepped inside where they came face-to-face with Gideon and Barney who were wiping their hands clean, probably coming back from burying the bodies. Hannibal had taken the necessary organs first of course but he wasn't going to let anyone find them, he couldn't let there be any chance of the police finding out about The House. Will ran to the two men and took them into a hug, he looked like he was trying to engulf them.

“I will be back in a moment William.”

Will didn't seem to register that Hannibal had spoken, he just continued to re-acquaint himself with the betas.

“Will it's good to see you.” Barney told him, with a large smile on his face.

“Is it true you have two kids?” Gideon blurted out.

“Gideon!” Barney scolded.

“No. No, it's alright.” Will said. “Yeah, I do, a boy and a girl, Claude and Valentina.” Will couldn't help but smile as he said their names.

They made small talk for a short while until Hannibal returned with Abigail in tow. Will had his back to them but turned when Hannibal spoke.

“Will, there is someone who wants to see you.”

“Abigail!” Will screamed, Will had always felt the need to protect her, Abi was like a little sister to Will. He had felt so guilty when he left her behind, hell when he left them all behind.

“I thought you were dead.” She whispered.

“Takes more than that, Abigail.”

XXXX

A few hours later and Will had greeted most of his friends and cried when Hannibal had told him about Brian and Beverly. He trusted Hannibal when he said he would find them and bring them home. Even though Hannibal's words reassured him, he felt the need to hold his Alphas hand as they walked down the hall. Hannibal's warmth leaking through his pores and into his very soul. Hannibal came to a sudden stop outside of Jack's office, Will didn't know why. The door was open just a crack and Hannibal pushed it revealing Clarice on her hands and knees with a red plastic bucket, scrubbing away at the raspberry blood coating the floor.

“You don't have to do that, Clarice.” Hannibal said pulling Will close by the hand.

Clarice looked up from the scrubbing-brush and turned to look at Hannibal and Will, she nor any of the betas had ever felt so calm around an Alpha, especially a pure one.

“I do have to. I want everything of that man gone, Price already called burning that fucking Bonsai tree.” She said gesturing with the scrubbing-brush. “And I guess it's not his office anymore...its yours.”

Hannibal decided to go with it and left Clarice to her self set task. When the two reached the end of the hall Hannibal stopped Will from going down the steps.

“William I didn't just bring you here so as you could see your friends. I need you here. I need someone who the Omegas trust when I talk to them all, that’s why they are all still in their rooms.”

William smiled and kissed his Alpha.

“You know I'll do anything for you. I'm just thankful for what you've done already."

“Good, I will have Gideon and Barney gather them all on the guest lounge. And he hurt you of course I would make him suffer.”

XXXX

The Omegas and betas had gathered in the guest lounge and Hannibal was a little surprised at how many there were. If he had counted correctly there were thirty of them not including the betas. Price and Will stood beside Hannibal, holding Claude and Valentina between them. Hannibal stood on the middle step if the winding staircase that led to a catwalk reading area so he could see everyone perfectly.

“I know you are all probably wondering what is happening but I assure you that it is nothing negative. As you can all tell I am an Alpha, I'm the Alpha that killed your so-called Master. Jack Crawford is dead, the betas that helped him are dead.”

Hannibal felt the atmosphere in the room change.

“You all have a choice now, this choice is all yours and no one can force a decision that is not your own. Your choice is this: If you wish you can go home back to your families and friends and if you do I ask that you never speak of this place, Jack Crawford's torture does not deserve to live on. Clarice will take your names and help you to get home. But if you have nowhere to go or do not wish to leave you can stay here and help myself and William as well as the remaining Betas tear down what Crawford made and remake it as something better. Please make your choice and take as long as you need..”

 


	2. Rain Drops On Roses

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_  
_So I'm going to start over tonight_  
_Beginning with you and I_  
_When this memory fades_  
_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_  
_With chances taken_  
_Hope embraced_  
_and have I told you?_  
_Paramore, Miracle_

 

 

Two Weeks had passed since Hannibal gave the Omegas and Betas their choice. All of the Betas that had helped Hannibal had chosen to stay, as had Joshua and Kari which had surprised him a little. As expected most of the Omegas had left, going back to their families. The only ones to stay where Rain and Rex, Abigail had decided to stay as well but Hannibal thought that was mainly because she wanted to be with Will. Hannibal Liked Abigail there was just something about her that made the young girl unique, kind of like WIll. In a way Hannibal felt almost fatherly towards her. Alana was something of a mystery to Hannibal, she had left to go live with her half-brother yet every morning she came in with Price and set about helping where she could. Alana acted more like a Beta than an Omega, maybe it was because she was raised with Price, who Hannibal had come to respect.

Price had kept to his plan and burnt the Bonsai tree that Jack had so cared for, making way for the office to become Hannibal's. The Alpha had brought a few things to really make the place his own, one of which was a small statue of a stag. The stag was heavy but it worked wonderfully with the sunlight that drifted in from the large window. He didn't think it was fair for him to redecorate while the few remaining Omegas looked at grey walls and so he brought them pain of every colour imaginable and told them they could make their bedrooms more homely. Hannibal was pretty sure Abigail cried when he told them. Rain's room became a lavender purple with slightly darker purple stencil butterflys all around the room, he had brought a wardrobe for each room and hers was now covered in the same butterfly's. Hannibal had to admit it was nice, not his taste but nice nonetheless. Rex had chosen the dark navy paint and then made himself a work of art consisting of a feature wall that had white and navy strips. Abigail's room was Hannibal favourite, it was in deep greens and Rex had made her a feature wall of her own that looked like the setting sun was shining through the forest trees. It was simple yet elegant.

Hannibal decided that the large storage room to the left of the stairs was to become a dining room so they would have somewhere to eat together, and of course for Hannibal to serve his fine cuisine. The guest lounge stayed pretty much the same, as did reception, the staff room and security. Will had the idea to turn the basement into a media area for everyone and Hannibal had wasted no time in having the chains ripped out. He didn't want any of them to have to see them again, especially his William. Rex seemed to be a natural artist and so he asked him to decorate the dining room and soon to be media room. It was silly, just basic renovations but Hannibal could sense how much it meant to those who had stayed, to his William. Painting a room was the simplest thing in the world and yet the splash of color he had provided reminded the Omegas that they were people too. 

Hannibal was just coming back from the basement and hearing Rex's ideas when he saw Rain sat on the patio just outside the door, it was cold so he wondered what she was doing there playing with a leaf. Hannibal went outside.

“What's wrong?”

He didn't need to see her face he could tell by her posture she was upset. Rain startled and turned to see the Alpha.

“I'm sorry.”

She didn't even know why she apologized, it was just something her Omegan DNA made her do. Hannibal sat beside her on the patio step, it was old and darkened by years of neglect.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Rain.” He took a breath. “I do not command respect via fear.”

Rain seemed to relax a little, there was even a faint smile.

“Now. Please tell me what is wrong.”

Rain turned slightly and showed him the leaf.

“Do you know why I'm called Rain?” Hannibal shook his head. “When I was born, it was raining and my mom loved the way that the water collected on the leaves.” She took a breath. “My dad though, he wouldn’t let her call me leaf, to be honest I'm glad about that. So Rain it was.”

Hannibal responded in his perfect Psychiatrist voice.

“Somethings are so important to us that we name our children for them. My daughter is named after my sister.”

“Valentina?”

“No her middle name, Mischa. It's the same way Claude's is Hansel, the name reminded Will of Beverly.” Hannibal spoke honestly.

The two sat in quietude for a while until Rain finally broke it.

“The Betas are all re-purposing rooms, Rex is painting everything in sight, you and Will are running the place and Alana is getting Abigail to be more confident, getting her to talk. I'm useless.”

“Rain there are always things to do. What would you like to do?”

Rain sighed.

“I don't know Doctor Lecter. I'm not good at art, all I can do is keep a plant alive and Price burnt the Bonsai.”

Hannibal thought for a moment and then said.

“What about this?” He gestured to the large open space between The House and the forest.

“What about it, Doctor Lecter?”

“You can call me Hannibal, and this looks a little old and decrepit. You could turn it into a real garden. Since you can keep a plant alive.” He added the last bit as a joke and it worked making her grin ear to ear.

“Really?” She looked like a kid in a candy store.

“Yes of course. The others would love to see it, I'm sure. You can do whatever you wish with the garden, as long as you wear a coat. We don't want you getting ill.” Hannibal gestured to her thin cardigan.

Rain pounced on the Alpha hugging and squeezing him. Hannibal couldn't help but smile. Omega's were not normally that brave, especially towards a mated Alpha.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She chanted into his neck. “I'll get a coat.”

With that a very happy Rain charged into the house off to get her coat. Hannibal just sat their smiling knowing his suit pants would be ruined from sitting on the damp moss coated step.

 


	3. Bidding

_Now dance, fucker, dance_   
_Man, I never had a chance_   
_And no one even knew_   
_It was really only you_

_And now you’ll lead the way_   
_Show the light of day_   
_Nice work you did_   
_You’re gonna go far, kid_   
_Trust, deceived!_

_With a thousand lies_   
_And a good disguise_   
_Hit ‘em right between the eyes_   
_Hit ‘em right between the eyes_   
_When you walk away_   
_Nothing more to say_   
_See the lightning in your eyes_   
_See ‘em running for their lives_   
_The Offspring, You're Gonna Go Far, Kid_

 

Beverly opened her eyes, but nothing was visible, the only flare of light was coming from under the door to her right. A little sliver of light that let Beverley see the faint outlines of about ten or so other Omegas.

“Beverly?” Came Brian's hushed voice. “Beverly, are you awake?”

“Brian? Yeah I am. Where are you?” She whispered back through the dark.

The beam of light was broken by Brian waving his fingers by the door.

“Over here.”

Beverley felt relief at knowing he was there. Alive.

“Brian what's happening?”

Brian sighed. “I don't know. That weird procurer guy drugged me and then I woke up her in these fucking chains.”

Beverley hadn't realized until then that her she was chained, they were heavy and bound her wrists to what she assumed would be the wall or floor. That relief she had felt quickly vanished to oblivion.

“I expected it to be like The House, never thought it could get worse.” She half joked.

“Is anyone else awake?” Brian sounded so optimistic.

“I am, Brian.”

They recognized the voice as Richie's and another wave of relief settled over Beverly.

“I am.” Came a strange female voice, English it sounded like.

“Me too.” Said a man.

“Who's me?” Beverly asked.

“Hayleigh.” The English voice to her left answered.

“Erik.”

They all went silent when mumbled voices came from the other side of the door. Feet creating shadows.

“What are they saying?”

“Shhh I can't hear.”

Brian being closest to the door, leaned down pulling against his own chains so his back was on the floor and his chained arms were up in the air at almost a ninety degree angle. He couldn't see under the door but he was pretty close. No one spoke for a time, they just let Brian listen to the distorted voices. No one could see the terrified look on Brian's face as he sat himself back up.

“Oh God.”

“What?” Beverley and Richie said in unison.

“We aren’t in rooms because this place isn't like The House. We're going to be sold.”

Marcus had never told Jack the truth, even when they had worked together all those years ago. Marcus liked his secrets, especially the ones that made him money. Money was the only thing Marcus Delaware actually gave a shit about.

“No. No. No, no no.” Richie was panicking.

“Come on we have all been through this before.” said the English voice.

“Wait you haven't, have you?” Asked Erik.

“No!” Beverley blurted, she sounded almost like she was hyperventilating.

Erik sighed as if planning his next words carefully. No one could see it but Beverley worried her bottom lip.

“The guy in charge is called Marcus and the dude that drugged you is his procurer Dolarhyde, he is one insane son of a bitch. He takes us and then Marcus sells us to the highest bidder.”

“Omega trafficking!” Beverley blurted out. She couldn't see it but Erik nodded.

“Me and Erik belonged to the same Alpha a while back, she likes to get new ones ever few years so she sold us to Marcus.”

No one could say anything else before they were blinded by light as Dolarhyde entered carrying a brown battered clipboard. He looked down at it and said.

“First batch of five.”

Dolarhyde looked to Brian with a knowing smile on his face.

“One, four, nine, thirteen and twenty.”

He pointed around the room to different Omegas. One being Brian. Five betas entered the room and began unchaining them and slapping the unconscious ones awake, in a matter of seconds they were all forced out the door.

“You can't do this!” Beverley screamed.

Dolarhyde turned and pinned her by the neck to the cold filthy wall. He smiled.

“I can do as I like. I would by you and teach you a few lessons, but I don't think you're worth that much money.”

With that he threw Beverley back to the floor and left slamming the door behind him.

Brian, Richie and the other just awoken Omegas were dragged down a long hallway. The fluorescent lights above their heads hurt their eyes and Brian was sure he could hear them buzzing, almost like they were taunting him.

They were pulled into large room that looked like an old ball room. There were many Alphas looking at them as they were dragged up onto a platform. A man he assumed was Marcus stood behind a podium with a grin on his face. The Betas forced the Omegas out of what little clothing they had as if to show them off to the hungry Alphas. Dolarhyde pulled a scared looking Indian girl to centre stage and Marcus stepped towards her.

“Name.”

The girl didn't answer she just lowered her eyes to the floor in an attempt to pretend it wasn't happening. She wasn't prepared for Marcus' large Alpha had striking her face. The noise echoed around the room.

“Name!”

“Y...Yavana.” She stuttered out.

Marcus stepped back to his podium to address the other Alphas.

“Omega one: Yavana. What can I get for this little slip of an Omega?”

“One-twenty.” Announced a tall blonde man at the back of the crowd of Alphas.

“One-thirty.” Bided a red-headed woman right at the very front.

“One-forty.” Said a different woman.

“One-fifty.” Said the redhead.

The room fell silent as people debated if Yavana was worth more. No one was willing to bid again. After a few moments Marcus spoke.

“Sold, to number fifty-five for $150,000.”

The woman looked pleased with herself as she watched a beta pull Yavana off the stage and into another room. Dolarhyde then pushed Brian forward.

“Name.” Marcus demanded.

“Brian.” The Omega spoke loudly, like he wasn't afraid. Really he was petrified.

“Oh good a cooperative one.” Marcus leaned in so only Brian could hear him. “You are gonna go far, kid.”

Marcus again returned to his podium.

“Omega two: Brian. Let's start at two-fifty.”

“Two-fifty.” Said the blonde man that had bided on Yavana.

“Three hundred.” Said a woman with a French accent.

Brian heard her but didn't know which one had spoken. Marcus raised an eyebrow at the jump in price. Male Omegas fetched more money but he didn't think he would get such a jump so soon.

“Do I hear three-ten?” Marcus was going to get as much for Brian as was physically possible.

“Three-ten.” Announced the original blonde bidder.

“Three-twenty.”

“Three-thirty.” Added a new bidder.

Marcus decided to push a little more, after all an Alpha willing to pay three-thirty was willing to pay three-fifty.

“Do hear three-fifty”

“Yeah, three-fifty.” The blonde Alpha seemed determined but so did the woman almost directly in front of Brian.

“Three-sixty-five.”

Marcus grinned.

“Three-eighty.”

Brian didn't believe what was happening, why was this man willing to pay so much for him, he didn't know. Brain decided it would be better to just stay quiet.

“Three-ninety.” For a moment the woman thought she had won.

“Four hundred.”

The woman fell silent, she knew she was beaten and there were always other Omegas she could pick up for a little cheaper. She rather liked the look of Richie. Marcus chimed in.

“Going once, going twice, sold to a persistent number nineteen for $400,000”

Marcus nodded to Dolarhyde and Brian was dragged away.


	4. Bronys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I recently got a comment asking for more so I did this just to tide you over until I have finished my Once Upon A Time AU.

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs_   
_I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got_   
_Take the cash and I'll keep it_   
_Eight legs to the wall_   
_Hit the gas, kill them all_   
_And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl_   
_You be my detonator_

_Love, gimme love, gimme love_   
_I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart_   
_And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box_   
_Put an X on the floor_   
_Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more_   
_Shut up and sing it with me_   
_My Chemical Romance, Na Na Na_

 

Brian was thrown into the trunk of an expensive looking SUV, despite the night sky and darkness Brian could still tell the car was silver. The red lights hurt his eyes but not as much as his new owners nails in his ice-cold skin did. Everything went black when the trunk went down, the sound echoing in his ears. Brian wasn't frightened anymore, he had been beaten, raped and ripped from his family being sold was just the next thing on a list of trauma. The car bounced along the road throwing him around the trunk like a rag doll, he couldn't see but there was some sort of bag that dug into his spine every time his owner turned left and into his hip every right turn. After a time the pain numbed and he stopped noticing it.

His mind was filled with thoughts of Beverly and Richie, he had already lost his darling Price and now he had lost his friends. All he wanted was to be wrapped up in Jimmy's arms and for the Beta to tell him that everything would be alright. Was it so much to ask? Brian had always had a little happy dream that one day he and Jimmy could be together, bonded and happy. It was more difficult for an Omega and a Beta to have a baby but not impossible, the child would of course be a Beta but Brian couldn't care less about that. He and Jimmy could be happy with Alexis. Brian had decided on the name Alexis long ago, it was perfect for a boy and a girl.

The car turned and strained his hands, the rope digging into his wrists just that little bit more. The sand colored rope burning deep into his skin. Rather abruptly the SUV came to a stop and Brian couldn't help but clench shut his eyes in fear, he believed that he had no more fear left in him but it seemed that there was just a little more left. The trunk was opened and cold air rushed in, it was almost soothing against his bruises and rope burns, large hands came in dragged Brian from the SUV and pulled towards a relativity large house. If he wasn't so scared Brian would have started laughing because the house was pink, the sort of color that an Alpha would insist was salmon. The Alpha's hand was firmly gripped onto Brian's upper arm, making it easy for him to be dragged into the house and into what looked like a living room.

He had to admit the house looked rather cosy, the walls were a soft autumn green color with a gold trim. It was actually rather nice. There was a fire burning over in the far corner and it helped to warm his skin, making him feel less like he was in the Arctic and surrounded by ice blocks.

“Kneel.”

Demanded his owner, there was a split second where Brian froze but he could not disobey an Alpha, no matter how much he wanted to. Brian did as instructed and lowered himself to his knees. The tall man circled him and then came to a stop behind him, Brian swallowed the lump in his throat. He expected pain but it didn't come, instead the rope was removed from his wrists.

“Now, my little Omega. What was your name?”

The Alpha stopped in front of him, dominated Brian via his height.

“Brian.”

He answered strongly and the man smiled.

“I am Bronys Grentz. You will refer to me as Bronys, Mister Grentz sounds too much like my father.” He chuckled. “You will not be tied or restrained as long as you behave, you disobey me and you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?”

“Yes...Bronys.”

“Good boy.” A strong Alpha hand worked at Brian's soft black hair. “You will be allowed to wear boxer briefs but nothing else. We can't have the beautiful figure hidden under clothes now can we?”

“No Bronys.”

“You learn quickly. Now suck it.”

Brian took a deep breath and then obeyed slowly unzipping the Alpha's pants and opening his belt. The Alphas cock sprung forwards, Brian was suddenly reminded of Chilton and it disgusted him. Brian took Bronys deep into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, lapping at the pre-cum on the very tip. Bronys increased his grip on his new Omega's soft hair; keeping him close on him, pinned. Brian increased his suction, over the years he had become rather good at blow-jobs, yet the only one he had ever enjoyed giving them to was Jimmy. As he ran his tongue along Bronys the Alpha gasped and started to thrust into the Omega's repulsed but skilled mouth. Bronys fought his orgasm. He pulled Brian closer, only repulsing Brian further. He twisted his head, once, twice, thrice and then Bronys could fight no more, he gripped the Omega's head tighter as the Alpha came into his mouth.

Bronys was his owner now but Brian would live in hope that he would one day see Jimmy again and maybe just maybe they could have Alexis.


	5. The Alpha-Beta Partnership Continued

_Let me know that I've done wrong_  
_When I've known this all along_  
_I go around a time or two_  
_Just to waste my time with you_

 _Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_  
_All-American Regects, Dirty Little Secret_

 

The media room was finished thanks to Barney's skill with electronics and everyone seemed to be enjoying it, especially Abigail. She would put on nature programs and let the twins watch as they played with Snapper and Barcode, Hannibal at first hadn't liked the idea of anyone other than himself, Will and on occasion Price caring for his children but Abigail seemed to love them and Claude and Valentina appeared to feel the same, so he had gone with it. It had after all given him and Will some time to themselves, it wasn't like he had forgotten Will telling him he wanted another baby and even though Will wasn't in heat and the twins where barely a year old, it didn't mean they couldn't practice.

Will was in Hannibal's office, formerly Crawford's, straightening the toys that the twins had been playing with earlier. It was raining so Hannibal had wandered off to check on Rain, he had said she could do whatever she wanted with the garden as long as she wore a coat, yet he found himself having to keep reminding her, she got so immersed in what she was doing that she quite often forgot. The room was silent and lonely until suddenly Will felt his Alpha's arms snake around his waist and pull his back flush against Hannibal chest, he was a full head taller than Will and he couldn't help but feel so very safe and protected. His lips were at William's neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking the Omega as his.

Hannibal turned Will in his arms and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, the Alpha could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Will had other ideas. He grabbed Hannibal's shoulders and turned them so his Alpha was pressed into the large dark oak desk. Will made quick work of his grey silk waistcoat and started at the small buttons to his deep blue dress shirt. Hannibal wasn't one to sit back and let Will have all the fun, he wanted his Omega splayed out on the table and that's just what he did. Hannibal picked Will up and pressed him down on the desk, pulling his jeans and boxers down and running his hands up the soft flesh he found there. Hannibal dipped his head and started leaving a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses on Will's heated skin. The Omega moaned as Hannibal pulled his thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. Will wished that could go on forever but the Alpha pulled himself back up and embedded his teeth in his Omega's neck, biting, sucking, kissing until the perfect bruise formed. Marking Will as his own for all eternity.

He was wet and desperate for Hannibal to take care of him, he pushed his hips up to meet Hannibal's erection causing them both to moan.

“Please Hannibal.”

The Alpha kissed Will's neck as fingers trailed down his skin to William's core, teasing.

“Please!”

He begged a little louder making Hannibal chuckle in that oh so unique way he had, then a finger slipped inside him, then another. William moaned pushing himself down on Hannibal's crooked fingers. The Alpha wasn't close enough though so Will wrapped his leg's round him, digging his fingernails into the man’s back. Bringing Hannibal as close as possible, it made it easier to stay on the desk too.

“Please.”

Hannibal couldn't deny his mate any longer and so pulled his fingers back causing Will to mourn the loss, but he didn't have to suffer long, Hannibal made sure of that as he pulled his belt free, his suit pants and boxers coming down just enough to free his member. They hadn't had much time together since they had taken over the house but when they were together it was pure magic. Will no longer remembered his rapes at the house, no, instead he remembered where they had made love and where their children had played. Suddenly Hannibal thrust in to the very hilt, dragging Will from his thoughts. He gave Will a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. Hannibal set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, he had William moaning and gasping into his neck in minuets. Just as Will was getting use to the speed Hannibal gripped his Omega's ass and pulled him closer.

“Han...Ha...Hannibal.”

Will couldn't help but chant his name as Hannibal pounded into him. His screams echoed through the whole top floor of the building but he didn't care who if anyone heard them, the desk slowly moving across the room. Will was no longer able to form words he just screamed in pleasure.

XXXX

Price had an idea, he knew it was a long shot and a stupid idea but it was an idea nonetheless. He missed Brian, he couldn't just keep on acting like everything was sunny skies and rainbows, he wanted his Omega back, he wanted the man he loved back. Each day he was without Brian felt like a dagger was being pushed a little more into his heart.

As he made his way up the stairs he saw Will coming down them. His face was flushed red and a small smile had made itself at home on his lips, Price knew it was the look of a satisfied Omega, something that was not often seen within those walls.

“Hi Will.”

“Hey, do you know where the twins are?”

“Em yeah. Gideon and Abigail were playing with them in the media room.”

“Thanks.”

With that Will vanished down the stairs. It was good to see Will happy after all the years of misery and trauma, it showed that Brian, Beverly and the others all had a chance. That though alone gave Price hope as he walked to the top floor and into Hannibal's office. It seemed right calling it that, Hannibal was a good man, a good Alpha.

“Hello Price.”

Hannibal said not looking up from his desk.

“Hi. I em...there are two new Omega's, two women: Sarah and I think the other is called either Joanna or Joanne, its Jo-something. Alana and Rain are talking to them.”

“Good, good.”

He and Alana had come up with the idea of reusing the building as a shelter for abused and homeless Omega's, With Hannibal as the only Alpha around and him being bonded already they would be safe. They had all talked about it and decided it was a good idea, Hannibal was wealthy he could fund such a project quite easily. If the police ever came across them then any killing that happened and what the place had previously been would never come to light. On occasion Alpha's that didn't know of Jack's death dripped in looking for their time with an Omega but Hannibal, well...lets just say he made dinner for everyone early. Soon they were all either dead or had learnt not to go to The House again, personally Hannibal hoped that they were all dead, there was no telling how many of those Alpha's had hurt his William.

“Yeah it is, that makes five this month. Next month who knows we may push the boat out and have six.”

Hannibal gave a half-smile at Price's joke as he looked up.

“You didn't come up here to tell me about Sara and Jo-something, now did you? Speak your mind Price.”

Price was thankful for such a kind Alpha, Hannibal had his cruel streak yes but that was only for those he killed, the rest of the time he was quite pleasant.

“I em...I had an idea.”

Hannibal leaned back in his black leather chair and raised a questioning eyebrow at the Beta before him.

“And what would that be?”

“I know its probably stupid but Sam, one of the Omega's." Sam was reasonably new to The House and insisted he would only stay until he got back on his feet. "He said that he had seen Marcus before. He said that when he was about twenty he was taken and sold.”

“Omega trafficking?”

“Yeah awful I know, but he said that Marcus was the one that sold him. Jack thought that Marcus was starting a new house but I think he was just trying to get a load of Omega's quickly...y'know like for an auction or something.”

Hannibal stood and walked round his desk to perch in the spot that William had been pinned to only ten minuets earlier, it was even still warm.

“So what is your idea?”

Hannibal sounded calm but in reality he was angry, his blood boiling at the thought of more Omega's suffering like Will had.

“Well, I was thinking I could do some research, have a look at some of Jack's old contacts and see if any of them may be going to these auctions. If so you can go to one and see if Brian, Beverly, Richie and Olive are there.”

“And what about the other Omega's they have there?”

“I...I don't know, I know my plan is stupid but...”

Hannibal cut him off with a swift gesture.

“No, it is a very good plan up to a point. I could still have a look around couldn't I?”

“I'm sorry Hannibal but I don't follow.”

Price looked rather confused.

“As you would say Price, I can 'case the joint'. See where they are kept, if this works we could shut Marcus Delaware down in a single night, we just have to find him first.”

Price smiled giddy as a school boy, then it faded.

“What is Brian and the others have been sold?”

“To run an organization like Delaware's he would need to keep records. I'm sure I could...” He looked for the right word. “...encourage the information out of him.”

“What? Oh, oh right.

"You think you could really get them back, Hannibal?”

William's voice came softly from the door was as he entered with Claude in his arms, Valentina in Alana's behind him. Both children holding the most loved toys close.

“We could get our friends back? Help more Omega's?” She added.

“Yes, if all goes to plan.” Hannibal took Valentina from Alana and hugged the baby girl close to him. “Hello Širdeleje, is Barcode being good.”

Valentina looked up at her father with a smiled, eyes bright blue just like Will, normally  brown eyes would be dominant but every now and again nature threw a wildcard.

“Then do it.”

William's voice pulled his attention back to the conversation and away from his daughter who was chewing her Zebra's ear.

“No matter how many I kill?” Hannibal turned so as Alana and Price couldn't hear his words.

“I don't care about that Hannibal, you know I have accepted your kills. Do this for me, for us, all of us. Beverley is my friend, I miss her. Brian is loved, we can't just let evil men keep him from Price. Please Hannibal, get them back.”

Hannibal leaned down and kissed his Omega, it wasn't a normal kiss, no, that one was a promise.

“Then we will do it. I can put my appointments on hold for a while.”

“Then its settled.” Will turned to Price. “You heard him Price, Brian is coming home.”


	6. Clinging To A Thread

_So one day he found her crying_   
_Coiled up on the dirty ground_   
_Her prince finally came to save her_   
_And the rest you can figure out_   
_But it was a trick_   
_And the clock struck twelve_   
_Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick_   
_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_   
_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_   
_And we'll dig a deep hole_   
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_   
_Go get your shovel_   
_And we'll dig a deep hole_   
_We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_   
_Paramore, Brick By Boring Brick_

Hannibal pushed the door to the guest lounge open and stepped inside only to see two Omegas sat on the far side of the room. Alana had her back to him but soon turned and offered a smile when she heard him speak.

“Hello Alana.”

“Hey Hannibal.”

Alana was by far the most comfortable Omega around Hannibal, except for Will of course. She acted more like a beta, probably because she had been raised with Price and by his Beta father. She had been adopted, normally Omegan children could not be adopted by a beta family but it was long before dynamic DNA testing and so it was rather common for adopted Omegas her age. Most Omegas didn't bond very well with adopted Beta siblings but Alana and Price were practically blood and Hannibal respected that. 

There were two Omegas opposite her one male and one female. The male looked calm and collected but Hannibal could see the fear in his eyes and smell it in his scent, Alana wouldn't notice her sense of smell was nowhere as strong as his thoroughbred ones, Hannibal knew though, saw, smelt the fear and panic in him. The girl wasn't trying to hide it, she was shivering and chewing on her bottom lip so hard there was blood. Her legs were crossed under her, a childish attempt to protect herself. Both of them held their breath in fear when they saw the Alpha.

“Genevieve, Kale.” Alana began. “This is Doctor Lecter, he runs the place.”

Hannibal crouched down in an attempt to appear less threatening and covered his face with a soft smile.

“Hello, but please, call me Hannibal. You have nothing to fear, I am the only Alpha here and am bonded.”

Genevieve seemed to physically relax a little while Kale nodded slightly.

“Hello Hannibal.”

In that one small stuttered out sentence Hannibal felt so proud of the male Omega. He was traumatized, had suffered God only knew how much pain and yet Kale had managed to greet the Alpha. Hannibal couldn't help but be reminded of his William and that memory forced his soft smile to grow.

“Let me explain The House to you. I am in charge and the Beta's basically make sure that everything runs smoothly. There are a few other Omegas here: Rain, Rex and Abigail have been here for a while and Sara and Joanna, they came in last week. Alana here...” He gestured to the dark-haired Omega. “...acts as our counsellor, she is here if you need someone to talk to.”

Hannibal's knees were beginning to hurt and so he had no choice but to return to a standing state. Oh how his knees thanked him.

“That is everyone, except William. Will is my mate, he helps me run The House and he works with Alana too. So feel free to talk to him as well.”

XXXX

Price had searched and searched for information on Marcus Delaware and his Omega auctions, he had routed through Jack's endless supply of random bits of paper looking desperately for a thread that he could cling on to, a trail. He couldn't go on without Brian for much longer, he missed him so much it hurt.

Just as he was about to give up and try something else, he found it, his thread, his trail. A small piece of paper. 

**OMEGA X 4**  
**9727 EMERALD MEWS, MOSSBANK**

Price knew what it was the second he saw it scribbled in Jack's ugly all capitals handwriting, it was the address that Brian and the others had been sent to. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted, he had to show Hannibal. Jack's crap had been moved to a box in the security room after Hannibal took over his office, Price was on his knees leaning over the box but in half a second Price was up two flights of stairs, nearly knocking Barney and Clarice over on the way and banging on Hannibal's office door. It opened suddenly.

“Is there a reason you are slowly knocking the building down?”

Price couldn't speak, he just held up the paper scrap and stared wide-eyed at the Alpha he had come to call friend.

“Mossbank? That's not to far.”

Hannibal understood what Price was saying without words, only Brian could make him speechless. Only Brian could cause the tears building in his eyes, only Brian. Just short of a miracle Price found his voice.

“We need to go...now.”

Price wasn't being rude, Hannibal knew that and the Beta somehow managed so sound like an Alpha. Voice filled with determination and strength. Hannibal thought that maybe he was rubbing off on the man, he couldn't help but be pleased with that.

“No.” The Beta's face dropped, Hannibal didn't care. “It is still daylight, we will go when it's dark.”

Price silently cursed himself for not believing in Hannibal, the Alpha was noble and would never go back on his word. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how they were going to follow Price's thread of hope that Brian, Beverly and the others could be found. It took hours but they finally worked out a plan...

...They would find the Omega's...


	7. There Is Always Something Worse

_But, but I'm afraid that I_   
_Well, I may have faked it_   
_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_Well, I'm afraid that I_   
_Well, that's right, well I may have faked it_   
_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_   
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_   
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_   
_Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me_   
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_   
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_   
_Panic! At The Disco, Better If You Do_

 

Hannibal made his way slowly up the back stairwell of 9727 Emerald Mews, followed almost too closely by Price; that was, however, to be expected. It was an old ballroom named The Madison after the owner's wife, during world war two it had been damaged and sold, The Madison was soon repaired but for reasons unknown to Hannibal shut down in the mid fifty's. He rather liked the building, it had character. The stairs were large and seemed to go on forever, they snaked around and had a soft grey color to them. Everything had a thick layer of dust and graffiti covered the walls, the fifth floor had a rather artistic abstract but other than that it was just random hideous squiggles. On the top floor they found the main ballroom. The room had once been a golden cream color but that had long since faded replaced by peeling paint and black mould coated ceilings.

“Wow.”

Price gasped looking at the size of the place, with a little work the whole building could be good as new. That was not important at the time. The room was cold and had a row of Gothic windows letting in the moonlight, it gave the place a supernatural glow. Rubble and dry wall had clearly been swept over to the corners revealing the original flooring, Price couldn't help but notice that Hannibal felt at home there. While the beta looked at the place in wonderment Hannibal wandered off down a rather narrow hallway were he saw a fluorescent strip light. The buzz growled in his head.

“Now why does a building that has been abandoned since the fifty's have electricity?”

With eyebrow raised he continued down the narrow hall where he came face-to-face with a tiny hovel of a room, dust, rubble and what looked like gravel littered the floor. Hannibal spent a few moments looking around the room, it smelt like Omega's, fearful ones. He knelt down to examine the falling apart walls to see several small holes in it, like something had recently been ripped out. Hannibal ripped down the black sheet that banished most of the light from the room, staples bouncing on the floor. The room was squalid and coated in water damage, it pained him to think that someone could just sell an Omega and call it a business; Marcus Delaware would suffer.

Something glinted on the floor under a pile of rubble now that there was light filling the room. Hannibal crouched down and pushed a piece of falling apart ceiling across the floor, revealing a long black chain, the cuffs had been damaged somehow. They must have cleared out quickly, things had just been swept into corners, Hannibal could only guess how much had been missed.

“These people are not well-organized.”

“No it seems not.”

Hannibal turned to see Price had followed him into the small square room. The Beta was in pain, Hannibal could see it. The Alpha hoped they found the other Omega's soon, Price didn't deserve this.

XXXX

It took a while but eventually the Alpha and Beta found a rather large room that seemed to have acted as an office. Everything was still there and Hannibal could help but raise an eyebrow.

“Why is it all here?”

“I don't know. If I was to guess I would say that someone interrupted them. It cannot have been the police, they would have taken everything as evidence. Search that draw would you?”

Price nodded and wandered off to do as instructed, while the Alpha walked to the mould coated desk pulling draws open. The second one down on the left revealed a small brown file.

“And there it is.”

XXXX

Beverly wanted to cry the red-headed Alpha that brought her, barely let Beverley out of her sight. The Omega was cold and scared beyond anything she ever had before. At The House she knew that there were at least some people who cared for here but with Olivia she had no one. Olivia Mendel was an evil Alpha who only cared about herself. Beverly had spent most of her time chained to Olivia's bed, crying. Bev wanted to scream when she heard Olivia's heavy footsteps coming closer but nothing came out, her mouth was dry. The Irish woman entered, already naked and with an evil smile on her lips. Olivia knelt down on the bed and pulled the Omega's legs down towards her; tears building in her eyes. Bev couldn't help it she screamed.

“Shut up, love. I paid good money for you and you are gonna do as I say.”

The Alpha ripped Bev's tank top almost in half as she pulled it off her, gaining access to the mocha flesh underneath. The Alpha forced Beverley's ripped top into her mouth and then clasped her strong Alpha hand down over the top, keeping Bev from screaming again.

“Good girl, that wasn't so hard now was it?” Beverley didn't respond. “Say 'yes Olivia'!”  
She practically yelled into the Omega's ear.

“Ys Olva” She gargled through her makeshift gag.

Olivia's hands ran down Bev's body to her core where she forced two fingers inside her, Olivia's hideous red gem stone ring scratching at her sensitive flesh. If Bev could have screamed she would have, instead she clamped her eyes shut, it was all Beverly could do. Olivia had Beverly pinned, knees forcing her hips into the mattress, there was no doubt she would have bruises. The Alpha pulled her fingers free and Beverley had never been so scared, even when Miggs had come into her room.

Seconds later Olivia was inside the Omega and it hurt, Beverly screamed but the gag prevented it from escaping her mouth. The Alpha moved back and forth and an incredibly painful pace, biting down of her soft neck hard enough to make her bleed but Olivia was careful to avoide the mating gland. Tears poured down Beverly's face mixing with the magenta blood. The Omega fought to get Olivia off her but she was too strong, she ended up with the Alpha using her elbow to hold down Beverly's left arm since Olivia's hand was on the gag. The other hand was held down in a direction it was not meant to bend in, Beverley thought it may break.

Olivia was fast approaching her climax and began thrusting erratically, Bev could feel her insides bruising and maybe even bleeding. The Alpha bit down again on the Omega's neck as she came spilling her vial seed inside the innocent Omega and panting as she collapsed on Bev. All Beverly could think in that one moment was that it was over...for now.

Olivia stood releasing her hold on Bev.

“Thanks love, why don't you have a little rest hey? Make you feel better.” Olivia's voice was vile and painful to Beverley's ears. “Until later then.”


	8. Take My Hand

_All I want is a place to call my own,_   
_To mend the hearts of everyone_   
_Who feels alone (whoa)_   
_You know to keep your hopes up high_   
_And your head down low._   
_A Day To Remember, All I Want_

 

That small file that Hannibal found contained the information on a Mister Bronys Grentz, it seemed that Marcus Delaware liked to know anything and everything about his customers. Whatever had happened it made Delaware and his men leave in one hell of a hurry. The address wasn't far from The Madison and so seeing how desperate for Brian's return Price was he decided he would do it that night. Price pleaded to go with the Alpha but Hannibal refused him.

“Price you will only slow me down. You will act for Brian rather than your and my safety.” Hannibal placed a strong hand on the Beta's shoulder. “I will bring him back, I promise. I need you to go back to The House and get a room ready for him and get my medical kit from my office, I will need to check him over.”

“Okay.”

It was all that Price could say, the Beta was filled with happiness, fear and need all at once. Despite wanting to be there for Brian he knew Hannibal was right. Hannibal was an Alpha and a killer, not that Price knew that bit, whereas he was a Beta that had no chance against a fully grown Alpha.

XXXX

The stars shone bright in the sky as Hannibal approached Bronys Grentz's home, it was large and flashy nothing like the elegant town house that Hannibal kept. It was almost comical, how easy it was to disable the alarm; Hannibal very nearly laughed aloud. The inside of the flashy pink house was just as hideous as the exterior maybe even more so. Hannibal could smell an Omega that he quickly identified as Brian the second he walked through the door, the Omega was terrified. Thanks to his unmatched sense of smell Hannibal quickly located the other Alpha asleep in his bed, satin sheets pulled up around his shoulders. As quiet as a mouse the Alpha set down his cooler and went over to the bed trusty scalpel in hand, he tilted the Alpha's head to the side and without a second thought thrust the blade into Grentz's neck. Grentz opened his eyes but did no more, face filling with horror.   


“No, no don't try and move. I have just damaged your spine beyond repair, so there is no point. Now you can still speak, scream but I don't suggest it. The last person who did was force-fed her own tongue and an Alpha such as yourself is too proud to go screaming for help anyway so just sit back and relax.”

Hannibal gave a micro smile and pulled the sheets off the other Alpha exposing Hannibal's canvas. He knew the man would scream, any man would with the amount of pain Hannibal intended to cause but Hannibal had a plan for that.

“Now Mister Grentz, I know you won't want to scream but you will so I am going to make sure that we don't get disturbed.”

He pulled a needle and thread from his kit and brought it up to Bronys' lips, Hannibal took the other man's upper lip between his thumb and index finger and pushed the sharp needle through the skin, he then did the same with the bottom one and slowly the paralysed Alpha's mouth was stitched up. When Hannibal reached the middle of the man's lips he forced the needle through his tongue too. Soon Hannibal was satisfied with the pure silence and went back to the naked canvas.

“Hmmm, what to take first. How about the kidneys?”

Hannibal didn't wait for a response he just started slicing deep into Grentz's skin, blood pouring from the wound and dripping onto the hardwood floor. Drip. Drip. Drip. With the Alpha's skilled hands it took no time at all to removed the kidneys, liver, lungs and eventually the heart. His head filled with recipes, specificity one of William's favourites. Foie de Veau en Persillade avec Pommes de Terre, also known as calf's liver with parsley potatoes. It wouldn't be a calf's liver but then again Will had known that for quite a while. Hannibal wanted to take the dead Alpha's stomach as well but there was no room left in the cooler so he went to his second objective of finding Brian. He could smell the Omega, anyone could the scent was so strong. Hannibal followed his nose down and into the basement to find...no one. The room held a punch bag, a treadmill and even a rowing machine but no Omega, Hannibal was confused for a moment, his nose had never lied to him before then he saw it. Over in the corner by the rowing machine was an out of place lime green carpet, Hannibal had the sudden urge to burn it.

The Alpha kicked it out the way revealing a small hatch, he knelt down and picked the padlock.

“Does this man have no challenge what so ever? No probably not.”

The hatch was pulled open and Hannibal could see the full extent of horror that Brian had been subjected to. Seeing an unknown Alpha Brian backed away, the fluorescent basement light hurting his eyes. He couldn't go very far the space was small, not tall enough for him to stand up and not wide enough for him to lie down. Hannibal was outraged, wanted to kill Bronys Grentz all over again.

“It's alright.” He said. “Jimmy Price asked me to come.”

Hannibal offered a hand to the Omega so he could pull him from the hatch, Brian looked curiously at Hannibal for a few moments and then decided that things couldn't get much worse and so he took the Alpha's hand.


	9. Homecoming

_It's too bad, it's too bad_   
_Too late, so wrong, so long_   
_It's too bad that_   
_We had no time to rewind_   
_Let's walk, let's talk_   
_(Let's talk)_   
_Nickleback, Too Bad_

 

“God, Price would you stop pacing? You're going to wear a hole in the floor.”

Price came to a stop in front of the reception desk, Gideon had been trying to calm the nervous Beta ever since Hannibal had left to find Brian. The panicking Beta was shaking and had uttered only a few words, Alana had helped him prepare a room with warm soft blankets and basically everything an Omega liked, while Will, who was just as exited to see Brian, got his Alpha's medical kit from his office. Everything was prepared Barney was even in the kitchen making soup, the Beta was nowhere near as good a cook as Hannibal but his Bouillabaisse could actually rival the Alpha's.

“They should have been back by now. What if something happened? What if Hannibal...”

Gideon cut him off.

“When have you ever known Doctor Hannibal Lecter to fail at anything? He is an Alpha, a pure one at that, if he said he would bring Brian back then he will. Just sit down.” He gestured to the chairs over by the desk. “Hannibal will be back.”

Alana went to her brother holding his hand tightly, tears building in her eyes, she didn't like seeing her big brother in such pain. Brian was a good person, she hoped Gideon was right and brought him home soon; it was nearly dawn. 

“Gideon is right, Hannibal will be back. He never lies.”

Will appeared from the stairs and walked over to join them, he held a snoozing Claude in his arms.

“See, no one knows him better than Will. He'll be back.” She assured him.

Reluctantly, Price sat filling his hands with his head. His body was shaking but nowhere like he had been ten minuets previously. He was grateful for the comfort that his friends were providing but he couldn't bring himself to be completely calmed by it; he felt anger, pain, excitement, love and fear all at the same time and his body couldn't take it much longer. _Please bring him back soon, Hannibal_ , Price thought to himself, a silent beg to the Alpha.

“Where is Valentina?”

Gideon asked trying to change the subject. Price was a little grateful for the topic change, it made him feel less like all eyes were on him.

“Oh,” Will began. “Valentina is with Abigail, I think she likes being 'big sister'.”

“Yeah, that sounds like little Abi.” Gideon smiled.

“She does love those two.” Alana added.

“Yeah. You should see Claude with his sister he's so protective, gets his Alpha instinct from his Daddy. Kale and Genevieve are with her too, its good they're getting more social."

Joanna and Sara had left that morning for an apartment they had decided to rent together, Joshua and Kari had opted to stay with them that night to make sure they settled in alright. Suddenly Claude shuffled in WIll's arms but quickly went back to sleep. 

“You had better get another one of those, Claude and Valentina are getting so big.”

“Hannibal and I are not going to keep having kids to feed your tiny fingers fetish, Alana.” Gideon burst out laughing, it was good for some laughter to fill the room; take away from the worry Price was feeling. “But we do want another one.”

“Girl or boy?” Gideon suddenly asked.

“I think Hannibal would want a girl, Valentina is his little Širdeleje. Me though, I don't care as long as the baby's healthy.”

Will had gotten good at pronouncing Hannibal's nickname for their daughter, the Alpha's nickname for their son was a little more difficult, Mano berniukas.

Claude suddenly made a gargling noise that made everyone in the room smile, even Price. Will gently bounced his young son with a smile, Claude looked so much like Hannibal. He had the Alpha's maroon eyes, defined cheekbones and even the blonde locks. A truly beautiful child. Valentina was all Will, Claude was almost a small copy of his father.

“You alright little boy? Hmm? You just miss Daddy, don't you?”

Will leaned down and pressed a kiss to Claude's baby smooth forehead as he spoke, the baby Alpha drifting off to sleep again. The twins had begun talking, saying random words in a combination of English and Lithuanian but when they were sleepy Will was lucky to get a grunt out of his children. Suddenly the door flew open revealing Hannibal carrying Brian bridal style and an organ cooler under his left arm.

“Oh my God!”

Price screamed and charged across the room to Brian who opened his bruised eyes and smiled. Gideon took the cooler and vanished off to the kitchen but returned quickly, Hannibal had never formally revealed his nocturnal habits to the Betas and Omegas and guessed most of them hadn't noticed his little hobby but he was pretty sure that Gideon had figured him out just as William had. Hannibal thought that Gideon would do well as an Alpha, he was protective and intelligent. If he wasn't a Beta he could have been a great killer, not many Betas were killers.

“Jimmy?”

“Yeah baby its me.” Price was practically crying as he pressed a kiss to Brian's damp black hair. “Oh thank God you're alive.”

Hannibal carried the abused Omega up the stairs and into the room that was now painted in a soft yellow, followed closely by Price, Alana, Gideon and Will who still held Claude. The Alpha set him down on the bed and took his medical kit from the nightstand where Will had left it, checking his pulse and several things that Will couldn't even name. Brian had lots of little cuts on him and so the doctor cleaned and bandaged them with his ever skilled hands. Price by Brian's side the whole time.

“Right.” Hannibal said after he packed the medical kit up and stood. “I think that we should leave Brian to rest, everyone out please.”

He gestured towards the door and Gideon quickly backed out of the room with a 'feel better' while Alana pressed a kiss to her brother's cheek before she took her leave.

“I will make something for him to eat and some water...”

Hannibal was cut off by his aqua eyed Omega.

“There's no need, Barney made soup. I'll ask him to bring some up.”

Hannibal looked a little annoyed that he didn't get to cook but Hannibal would survive.

“We will leave you two alone for a while. If anything worries you call me right away.”

“Yes of course, thank you Hannibal.”

Hannibal and Will left the room, the Alpha quickly took Claude from Will's arms cuddling him close like he hadn't seen his son in years.

“Hello, Mano berniukas.” Hannibal held a sleepy Claude in his right arm while wrapping the other around Will. “Has he been good?”

“As always. He missed you, though.”

“Well its the cheekbones, once seen they're always yearned for.”

Will just started laughing, Hannibal Lecter had just made a joke that didn't involve cannibalism. Shocking. The Omega kissed his Alpha deeply, he had missed Hannibal too.

“I love you.”

“And I you William.”

XXXX

After Barney had brought up some tomato soup and a glass of water Brian had fallen into a deep sleep waking at nearly noon the next day.

“Jimmy?”

Price's eyes lit up meeting his intended mate's own.

“Yeah. Yes Brian its me.” Brian smiled up at the Beta. “How are you feeling, baby?”

“My head hurts, but better.”

“That will be because you haven't drunk enough, here.”

Price lowered a cool glass of water to Brian's chapped lips, who took a long sip.

“Thanks.” Price kissed the Omega, needing to make sure he was real, that Hannibal had really brought him back. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, baby. Anything.”

“Who is that Alpha? And where is Master?”

Price took a deep breath and perched on the bed beside the Omega. So much had changed.

“You've missed a lot, Brian. Jack Crawford is dead.” Brian's eyes widened in disbelief. “When Will escaped he met an Alpha, his name is Hannibal Lecter, he's the one that rescued you. Will and Hannibal fell in love and mated, they have two kids as well. Hannibal he...he killed Jack, put a stop to the...” He looked for the right word. “...Slavery...that was happening here. He's a good man, all the Omega's got to leave if they wanted, some stayed: Alana, Abigail, Rex and even Rain.” Price ran his hand through Brian's sweaty locks. “Things are better here now Hannibal is in charge. This is a place that helps now, not one that hurts. Omega's come here and they're warm and fed.”

“I missed a bit then?”

Price laughed at the quip, he couldn't stop smiling now he had his Brian back. He would never let him go again, of that Price was certain.


	10. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I can't even begin to apologise for how long this chapter has taken me. I started writing little one shots for Once Upon A Time and The Blacklist and then my muse died. So sorry. But yeah, a little CPR and he's back up and kicking, so I'm finally posting a new chapter and hope to keep posting more regularly from now on.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
 _I am not afraid to walk this world alone._  
 _Honey, if you say 'you'll be forgiven'_  
 _Nothing you can say can stop me going home_  
 _My Chemical Romance, Famous Last Word_ s

 

 

Hannibal and Will made it to the Alpha's office only a few minuets after they left Price and Brian, the whole time Claude clung to his father with his head rested on Hannibal's right shoulder; Claude had missed Hannibal more than anyone else, even Will. Hannibal's office was painted in a dark green that made the room look more intimate and, for lack of a better term, cosy compared to the orange-red the room had been before. Will actually enjoyed being in that room now it was Hannibal's office and not Jack Crawford's. The area by the door where Crawford's Bonsai Tree had once sat, the one that Price had burnt, had been rearranged to form a little reading area for Will, it had comfortable black leather chairs and a bookshelf beside it so as he could read to Claude and Valentina. The desk that Jack had raped God only knew how many Omega's on had been chopped up as firewood and Hannibal had taken great pleasure in seeing it destroyed, not that he let any of it show of course. Hannibal had liked the carved wood of Crawford's desk but he preferred his new one far more, especially after Will insisted that they  _christen_ it. The large window was the only thing to remain the same and it was the first thing Hannibal saw as he entered the room still holding his son, Will followed behind him. 

“Thank you for bringing him back, Hannibal.”

“Will,” Hannibal began as he turned to pull his Omega close with his free hand. “you don't have to thank me for finding him. It is rude and inhuman to just sell off an Omega as a slave for ones own enjoyment.”

“I know, but still, thank you.”

With that Will pressed a love filled kiss to Hannibal's soft lips and clung to the Alpha's shirt, breathing in the calming scent of his Alpha.

“I love you, William.”

“I love you too.” Will looked up to the Alpha with a smile. “You know that Gideon has figured you out, right.” There was no panic in his voice, just calm.

“I know. Only two people have ever figured me out on their own, you and now Abel Gideon...”

“He won't tell anyone.” Will cut in quickly. “Gideon isn't like other Betas, in a way he's like you. You share an outlook on life.”

“I'm not going to kill him if that is what you're worried about, Will.”

“I know, if you were you would have done it the second you realise he found out.”

Will trusted his Alpha, knew Hannibal wouldn't kill Gideon out of paranoia or fear. The only way he would kill any of the them was if they became a threat to Will or the twins.

“Which of the others would accept it? I need to know who would be the most threat, I won't kill them I just need to know.”

Will thought for a moment, Hannibal was right it would be best to be aware of who would run to the police, who would panic and who would still follow the Alpha. 

“Obviously Gideon.” He began. “Never Alana, she'd be the one to go to the police. Same with Beverly when we get her back. Rex is like Gideon and Rain looks at you with awe. Clarice, I really don't know. Barney, Brian, Price, Joshua and Kari...it would have to be under the right circumstances. You couldn't just go up to them and say _hey I kill people and make the best meal you've ever tasted out of them_.”

“No, that doesn't sound wise.” Hannibal have a micro smile. “And what about Abigail? She is around our childr....” He never got to finish. 

“Do you use all of them?”

It was Abigail's voice. She was stood in the doorway, her hands frozen where they been patting her chestnut-brown hair, eye's fixed on Hannibal.

“Excuse me?” Hannibal could hide most things but his confusion at Abigail's question was not one of them.

“The people you kill, do you use all of them? If you don't its murder.”

In that moment Hannibal's fondness for young Abigail grew to new heights, Will had always had a sense of parental responsibility to her due to her young age, despite the fact Will was only a few years older than her. With those words though that parental feeling passed to Hannibal too, he knew Abigail was special and her words had just conformed it. She was like a sister to Claude and Valentina and so she would be a daughter to him. Hannibal smiled, a real smile that very few people ever got to see.

“Yes. I take the organs for my table.”

“And the rest of the body?”

“Well, the Alpha that purchased Brian was left as a message.”

“And the others? They can't all be messages.” Abigail forgot about plating her hair and waked into the centre of the room.

“Tell you want, I'll make you a deal.” Hannibal didn't negotiate but he had found himself caring about the girl before him, and since he had just silently announce himself as her father he would treat her with the respect she deserved. “Everyone I kill, we will use the organs and some of the meat as food. We could do with some new knives in the kitchen so the bones can go towards that.”

“And everything else?”

“Well, the garden Rain is building will need nourishment.”

“So what, we put them in a wood chipped?”

Will chuckled ever so slightly and took Claude from Hannibal.

“Something like that.” Answered Hannibal.

The Alpha took a step towards Abigail, he was so much taller than her and then it dawned on him that he had no idea how old she really was, older than twelve but younger than Will who was almost nineteen.

“Okay. Deal. I don't want you to be a murderer.”

“Why?” It was a soft question, so gently spoken like he would spook the young girl in front of him. 

Abigail had never spoken of her past, not one single syllable but Hannibal and Will could recognise a tortured soul when they saw one.

“Everyone thinks I was taken from my home like Will and the others. I wasn't.” There was hurt in her voice and Hannibal couldn't help placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting fashion. “My father is Garret Jacob Hobbs.” Will gasped. 

“You know him?” Asked Hannibal.

“Yeah, he used to come in her all the time.”

“He em, he had this thing about hunting...just killing things, murdering them. He got into some debt and sold me to Crawford to get out of it. I guess the reason I don't want you to be a murderer is...is because this is the first time I've been happy and had a family since I was ten.”

Suddenly the silence and the acceptance of her fate made sense, her whole life Abigail had been used and The House was just a new way of that happening. 

“Well you're never going to have to worry about loosing this family ever again, because I will not let it happen.” She knew Hannibal spoke the truth. “You are part of this family and that is the way it will stay.”

Abigail let out a little laugh, almost sigh like. “I'm just the Nanny, and besides you really want to adopt a fourteen year old?” She meant it as a joke.

“Why not? Weirder things have happened.”

William's voice filled the room after so long of being silent. Will looked up at Hannibal with his best _can we keep her_ eyes, he hadn’t seen those since they took in Winston. Hannibal had come to feel a sense of responsibility to those that remained at The House yet they all had family and friends to care for them as well. Abigail had none of that and Hannibal was determined to make sure she never felt that loneliness again; he knew what that was like and no one should have to feel it. The Doctor had intended to just care for Abigail, to provide her with a sense of parental care but Will wanted more than that. It dawned on him that he had planned to call her daughter in his head, do why not allowed too?

“Why not, indeed. It is not blood that makes a man your father.”

Abigail burst out smiling, she had never been so happy in all her life. She wasn't a hundred percent sure how they had gone from murder to her being all but adopted by Hannibal and Will but she would never change what had just happened. It didn't make sense but then again maybe it didn't have too.


	11. At The Opera Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any silly mistakes in this but I broke my right index finger last week and its really hard to type properly.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

 _I'm walking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Imagine Dragons, Radioactive_

 

Since having the twins, taking over The House and searching for the Omegas Hannibal and Will had enjoyed little time to themselves. Hannibal intended to rectify that,  since meeting his Omega Hannibal had discovered that Will was not one for the Opera, to be honest they were very different people, although Will did have a soft spot for one Opera in particular. Will had come across an old program for Carmen that Hannibal had actually forgotten he had and after a few moments of reading Will had remarked that Carmen sounded  _rather intriguing and enjoyable._ Hannibal knew all of the different tones Will used and when he had said those words there was not a single hint of sarcasm anywhere to be found. Will really did think that particular Opera would be  _intriguing and enjoyable._ William had learnt French when he was young before The House had taken him away from his family and so would actually be able to follow what was going on rather than sit next to his Alpha with a bored _can-we-go-home-please-and-fuck_ look on his face.

William had grinned ear to ear when his mate presented him with the tickets, the Omega knew he and Hannibal needed to spend more time together but with everything that had happened they hadn’t had much time of late. Abigail had insisted on taking the twins for the night as expected, she seemed to have burst out of her shell full force since he and Hannibal had all but adopted her, Will still wasn't completely sure how they got to that but he wasn't going to take it back; his Omegan instincts had already taken over when it came to Abigail as had Hannibal's protective once. 

“Come along now William, we will be late at this rate and that would be rude.”

Said Hannibal as he entered their bedroom having finished preparing dinner for Abigail, she had insisted it wasn't necessary but no one argued with Doctor Hannibal Lecter for long. As if knowing he was doing something wrong Winston jumped down off the bed and settled himself in his dog bed instead.

“Yeah, sorry. It's just I can't get this bow tie to go...bow-y.”

Will sighed and turned form the full length mirror opposite their bed to his impeccably dressed Alpha.  _Or we could just stay in and I could rip that thing off you?_ William's mind suggested, the sight of Hannibal in his tuxedo was gorgeous but the thought of him _out_ of it was even better. Hannibal held back his chuckle over William's words and instead walked over to his mate and held up an emerald-green velvet box.

“You won't be needing anything  _bow-y,_ my love. I got you a present.”

Will slowly took the box from Hannibal and opened it gently, Will gasped. Inside he found an Omega collar, it was white gold and had an intricate flowing pattern that glinted thanks to the diamonds, yes Hannibal had gotten him _diamonds._ The collar was held together with a thin white gold clasp that Will ran between his fingers, his eyes filled with shock at its beauty. 

“I don't want you to feel owned, like...like what Crawford did but times have changed and Omega collars no longer have to mean ownership. They are quiet common at the Opera, I see them regularly...”

Will had never seen Hannibal ramble on before and he found it rather amusing, he silenced his mate with a kiss.

“I love it, Hannibal. I'm yours and I like that people will know that. And I know this doesn't mean I'm a _thing,_ I'm loved.”

Hannibal smiled and took the collar from William's hands so as he could drape it around his mates pale neck. Will's skin was soft like always and Hannibal couldn't help but place a delicate kiss to the warm flesh.

“I love you, William.”

“I love you too. And now I don't have to ware a bow tie.” Will teased.

XXXX

The couple left Abigail with the twins, Hannibal was sure she was till gaping at the size of his house but that was to be expected, she had spend most of her life in a nine by nine room after all. The drive to the Opera house was made in a comfortable silence as Will watched the world pass by from the passenger window. Trees danced in the early evening breeze like there was some inaudible melody enchanting them. 

Will had never been one for social gatherings so when they arrived Will clung to his Alpha like he would vanish into oblivion. Hannibal was his rock, his protector. Hannibal was quickly spotted by a reasonably short woman with a black bob and a cherry red dress that she looked to be falling out off. 

“Ah, Hannibal darling. Where have you been? It was like you fell of the face of the earth.” 

“My apologises, there have been some significant changes since we last met.” Hannibal moved slightly to his right revealing Will who he instantly gestured too. “Missus Komeda this is my mate, William Graham. Will, this is an old friend of mine.” 

“I hope not that old.” She chuckled somewhat and held her hand out for Will to shake, after a nudge from Hannibal he did so. “You must be quite the Omega to have captured dear Hannibal's heart.” 

“I like to think so.”

Hannibal was proud that Will had responded like the strong Omega he was and not let the other Alpha accidentally intimidate him.

“You've done well for yourself, Hannibal. Will is a beautiful young Omega.”

Hannibal looked to Will with a smile that said _oh he most certainly is._ Will couldn't help his little blush, he was about to speak but Missus Komeda go there first. 

“I bet you'll be eager to start a family?”

“Will and I already have.” Hannibal informed softly taking a sip of his champagne.

“Oh do tell, Hannibal. You vanish and return with a bombshell, I need more than _Will and I_ _already have_.”

Normally Will would have just assumed she wanted gossip but Missus  Komeda struck him as a nice person who was actually interested in his and Hannibal's lives rather than wanting something to talk about at her next afternoon tea, Hannibal seemed to realise the same. 

“William gave us twins, a male Alpha and a female Omega.”

Hannibal spoke like Will had bestowed some sort of unique blessing upon him and Will had never felt more loved than he did in that very moment.

“Twins? Oh that's wonderful, you must be a very proud father.” It wasn't a question. "You must host another dinner party for us and introduce us to your beautiful family properly.”

“I don't know when I'll host another dinner party, but if I'm in such high demand then I must make time.” Hannibal gave a micro-smile. 

“It's a dinner party, not a unicorn.” She stifled a giggle at her own joke and spoke again. “What are their names?”

It took a few moments for Will to realise the question was directed to him, he had expected to be seen and not heard like the Alphas at The House had always insisted upon but in the Opera house seemed to acknowledge William's presence pleasantly; especially Missus Komeda. 

“Claude and Valentina.” Will answered simply. “And Valentina is clearly a Daddy's girl.”

The Omega was somehow comfortable around the new Alpha and found he could actually speak without feeling like he would be punched for it.

“Oh, beautiful names.” Said a new voice. Irish, Will thought.

“Thank you.”

The comfortable atmosphere Hannibal and Missus Komeda had created for the Omega was gone with the arrival of the new red-headed Alpha. 

“Oh Olivia, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter and his Omega Will Graham. Hannibal, Will, this is Olivia Mendel. She's helping me on my latest novel, its set in Ireland so I thought who better to ask than someone who is actually Irish.”

“Hello.” Said Will quietly.

“A pleasure, Miss Mendel.”

Hannibal leaned in to shake the red-heads black gloved hand, then mentally froze. There was a scent that she had tried to wash it from her skin and coat it in horrendous perfume but there was no mistaking it. Hannibal had come to know that scent well since he promise William and the others he would get the Omegas back. He had committed Brian, Beverly, Richie and Olive's scents to memory for just this sort of encounter. And Olivia Mendel definitely held the scent of Beverly.  _And that is Omega number two,_ Hannibal thought to himself. Lecter was smart enough not to make a scene, no he had a plan and so the three Alphas and Will exchanged pleasantries until the lights flickered indicating the performance was about to start. 

Soon Hannibal and Will were seated in box number one, Hannibal had gotten a box to help Will feel comfortable but Will could see something was bothering his Alpha. 

“What's wrong?” He asked a few minuets after the performance started.

“Will, you are not going to like this but I will tell you after the opera is finished, okay?” 

Hannibal was right, Will didn't like it but he could wait. He had been looking forward to seeing Carmen and Will knew his Alpha wouldn't ruin it for him.

“Alright.”

_ L’amour est un oiseau rebelle Que nul ne peut apprivoiser, Et c’est bien in vain qu’on l’appelle S’il lui convient de refuser. Rien n’y fait, menace ou prière. _

The performance went on and Will pushed what was concerning Hannibal from his mind, he trusted his Alpha. 

_S i tou ne m’aimes pas, si tou ne m’aimes pas, je t’aime, Mais si je t’aime, si je t’aime, prends garde à toi! _

Will had to admit he was enjoying himself by the end of Habanera, he had forgotten what Hannibal had said and just enjoyed the performance. Hannibal however, had found himself silently planning, he could see Missus Komeda sat between her husband and Olivia Mendel. It seemed he had found the Alpha that had purchased Beverly Katz, Will's best friend and Hannibal was determined to get her back, however, for the time being he would sit quietly and let his Omega enjoy the Opera. One thing was for sure, he needed to steal one of those black velvet gloves she kept swinging around. 

XXXX

“So...” William began when he and Hannibal had said their goodbyes to Mister and Missus Komeda. “...are you going to tell me what was bothering you, or do I have to kiss it out of you?” 

Will slumped down into the Bentley and waited for Hannibal to answer. At first he thought the Alpha was ignoring him but soon found that Hannibal was looking for someone.

“Hannibal, please talk to me.”

Hannibal sighed and turned to face his mate. 

“Miss Mendel, she has Beverley.”

“What?!” Will was in complete shock.

“I smelt Beverly on Mendel the second we met.”

“And you didn't kill her?”

“In front of two hundred people? No. However I did take her glove.”

“What good is that going to do?”

“Well, now we follow her. The glove gives us a reason to be there.” 

Hannibal had a whole plan but Will only needed to know the basics. William's face suddenly erupted in a grin.

“Bev's alive and we can get her back?”

“Yes, my William.”

XXXX

The drive didn't take long, even with Hannibal hanging back so as Olivia didn't see them. The Alpha and his mate watched as Olivia left her car in the garage and clicked her heels up the front step and into he home. It was all brown brick, one of the modern building designed to look old and classic, all it really looked like was bland and cold. They gave it half an hour watching to make sure no one else would arrive home, thankfully no one did.

“What do you want me to do?” Asked Will when he sensed Hannibal was getting ready to strike.

“Stay behind me until I have Mendel under control and then we will find Beverly. It would be best for her to see you before me.”

“Sure.”

Will knew Hannibal would rather leave him in the car but that was never going to happen and the Alpha knew it. As soon as they were out of the car Hannibal opened the trunk and reached for the medical case he always kept there, it took seconds for the Alpha to pull out a brand new scalpel and shut the trunk again. After that Hannibal slipped the scalpel into his pocket and pulled Olivia's glove form the other.

“Ready?” He asked Will softly.

“Yeah.”

Olivia Mendel answered the dark wood door almost the second Hannibal had finished knocking. It was safe to say she hadn't been expecting anyone let alone Hannibal and Will.

“Doctor Lecter, what brings you here?” Olivia asked in an almost polite voice. 

“I came to return this.” He held out the dark velvet glove. “Thought you would want it back.”

“You thought right Doctor Lecter thank you.” 

Olivia took the glove from the older Alpha and set it down on a small table beside the door.

“Its my pleasure.”

“No to appear ungrateful, but its late so if there's nothing else?” 

“No, no that's everything. Goodnight.” Hannibal and Will turned and took a few steps away from the door, just as Olivia was about to shut it Hannibal spoke again. “You know there is one thing.” He quickly returned to the doorway, closer than he had been before. “How much did you pay for Beverly?”

“What....”

That was all Olivia had time to get out before Hannibal pounced, he covered her mouth with one hand and then spun round so as he was behind her and pushed down on her pale neck. Will watched quietly while Hannibal rendered the lesser Alpha unconscious. It was only when Olivia Mendel lay on the cold cherry hardwood floor that Hannibal spoke again.

“William, please close the door. We don't need passers by seeing this.” 

Will quickly did as instructed and closed the door softly. After making sure Olivia was not going to wake up prematurely Hannibal stood and followed his nose upstairs and into the master bedroom. Once there he came face-to-face with Beverley Katz, naked and chained by her feet to the large four poster bed. The room stank of two things; Olivia's perfume and terrified Omega. 

The second Beverly saw Hannibal she screamed thinking Olivia had loaned her out but that came to a dead stop when Will poked his head around the door.

“Will?” Her voice was but a whisper, she hadn't drunk or eaten for at least two days.

“Yeah Bev, its me.” Will ran to the other Omega and started tugging on the chains. “Hey Hannibal, a little help please.”

Hannibal looked around and quickly located a paper-clip holding several sheets of paper together on Mendel's vanity.

“Here let me do that. You get her some clothes.”

Will charged to the closet and ransacked it for something that would fit Beverly, eventually he came across a pair of grey sweats. _This'll do,_ he told himself and went back to Beverley. It was clear she didn't trust Hannibal, even after he had released her feet from the bed, then again after the life he knew she'd lived Will couldn't blame her. Beverley's ankles were busied and chafed, she looked horrified but Hannibal spoke calmly. 

“These will need cleaning and dressing but they don't look to be infected.” Hannibal stood from where he had been knelt at Beverley's feet and looked to Will. “I am going to pull the Bentley into the garage, can you get her dressed and downstairs?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good, don't touch anything and wipe our fingerprints off everything we've already touched.”

With that Hannibal left the bedroom and returned to the car. It only took a few moments for Will to help Beverley dress and wipe everything they had touched. Soon he and Beverly were down the stairs only to find Hannibal wiping the front door handle that Will had used earlier. Without a word Hannibal crouched and picked up Olivia only to throw her over his left shoulder, Will couldn't deny that there was something just a little bit, incredibly sexy about his Alpha in a tuxedo with a loose strand of hair hanging down over his forehead and an unconscious rapist over his shoulder. Hannibal carried her to the garage door leaving Beverly and Will to follow, the Alpha opened the back passenger door of his Bentley to make it easier for Will to get the other Omega in the car while Lecter threw Olivia in the trunk. 

_Two down, two do go...and then Marcus Delaware._

 

 

 

_Will's Omega Collar..._

  



	12. I'm No Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if there are any odd mistakes in this but my broken finger is still making it really hard to type.

_I can't see where you comin' from,_   
_Bit i know just what you're runnin' from._   
_And what matters ain't thw 'whose baddest' but the_   
_Ones who stop you fallin' from you ladder 'cause_

_This ain't no place for no hero_   
_This ain't no place for no better man_   
_This ain't no place for no hero_   
_To call 'home'_   
_The Heavy, Short Change Hero_

 

It was around midnight when Hannibal and Will got back to their large town house, all was quiet just like they expected. Hannibal was sure if he looked upstairs he would find the twins fast asleep clutching their beloved toys and Abigail snuggled down in the expensive bed of his spare bedroom. It was nice to know Abigail's was sleeping soundly in his home, he was her adoptive father after all. Will guided a sleepy Beverly into the house followed by Hannibal with Olivia Mendel over his shoulder just as before. The female Omega hadn't been fed in days and was clearly dehydrated and so Hannibal was reasonably sure she wouldn't remember him carrying Mendel around the house.

“What do you want me to do?” Asked Will softly after Hannibal had shut the door to their home.

“Take Beverley up to one of the spare rooms, get her some water and make sure she sleeps, she needed it. I'll take Miss Mendel here to the basement.”

“What about Abigail and the twins?”

“Don't wake her up, I don't want Abigail to worry and Beverley needs to sleep.” Hannibal spoke softly, he didn't want to wake the teenage Omega accidentally. “Go on, I'll deal with this.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

After a few seconds of watching Will ascend the stairs while helping a dead on her feet Beverley Hannibal trotted over to the kitchen and into his basement. He liked it down there, it was cold but that was for the meat, the basement was his quiet place to work, yes the kitchen was his sanctuary but the basement was his escape just as the nursery was for William. The Alpha set Olivia unceremoniously down on a silver work table, the same one Margot Verger had been on, and zip tied her wrists to either side of the cold metal. He didn't care if it was too tight, she was still unconscious and wouldn't be needing her hands...ever. Satisfied she was unable to escape Hannibal made his way through the house, up the stairs and into his and William's bedroom to change. He shed the tuxedo, setting it down in the hamper and threw on a thin blood red sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans, yes, contrary to what Will made out Hannibal did indeed own more than suits. Will normally said he was  _mated to a suit_ , the thought made the Alpha smile. Happy with his clothing Hannibal went to join Will in the nursery, he knew that was where his Omega would be.

“Shhh.”

Will demanded as Hannibal entered the room, Lecter just smiled and moved so he could wrap his arms around Will's waist as he looked down on Valentina. The youngest Omega had her soft brown curls draped over her Zebra and her thumb in her mouth. 

“She's so cute when she sleeps.” Remarked Will in a whisper.

“That she is, Valentina gets it from you.”

Will smiled and turned in Hannibal's arms to bury his face in the Alpha's neck. Hannibal gripped him tighter.

“Thank you, for bringing Beverly home, Brian too.”

“I promised you they would all be found. I keep my word William, especially to you.”

With that Will leaned his head up and pressed a passion filled kiss to Hannibal's lips. The Alpha's hand instantly rose to Will's dark hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. How he longed to throw Will down on the bed and make him scream his name;  _ there are guests in the house, it would be rude.  _

“Did you check on Abigail?” Asked Hannibal once he managed to release his grip on the Omega. 

“No, not yet. You kind of sidetracked me.” Will blushed a little.

“Come on, lets check on her and then I will deal with Miss Mendel.”

“No, Hannibal please not tonight. I'm tired, I want you to hold me and its Sunday tomorrow, you can deal with her then. I'm not sure why you didn't kill her to be honest.”

“I brought her here to see if she knows where Marcus Delaware is, Bronys Grentz was a low life with a trust fund, he wouldn't have known anything. Miss Mendel however, she is wealthy and likely to know more than people would think. But yes, I suppose I can deal with her in the morning and if my Omega wants me to hold him then what sort of Alpha would I be to say no?”

“A stupid one.”

“The question was rhetorical, but yes _a stupid one._ ” Hannibal smiled and led Will to their bedroom

XXXX

The next morning saw Hannibal awaking to Abigail's scream of _Oh my God, Beverly?_ He had hoped to keep the knowledge that Beverley was there from her for a little longer but it seemed the cat was out of the bag so to speak. It took seconds for Will and Hannibal to appear in the spare room Beverley had slept in, she had been sleeping soundly until Abigail's outburst. The teenage Omega was perched on the side of the bed hugging Beverley full force. 

“Abigail, be gentle with her. Beverley is very weak at the moment.”

She pulled back instantly at Hannibal's words, there were tears in her eyes. Will knelt on the bed beside Bev and took the glass of water from the night table and held it for her to drink slowly. Hannibal was so engrossed watching Will care for the other Omega that he didn't notice that Abigail had moved until he felt her arms snake around his middle and her press her face into his chest. 

“Thank you, Hannibal. For finding her.” She mumbled in between small tears. 

Hannibal couldn't help it, he cuddled her back, she was so small and set his protective instinct off more than anyone else before, even Will. Soon she released him and excused herself to check on the twins. After a quick medical check, Hannibal  changed into the red sweater and jeans he had worn the day night before, since he had only been dressed in them for a few minuets before Will draged him off to bed, then  went downstairs and into the basements to check on Olivia Mendel. Will insisted on staying With Bev and to be honest Hannibal was pleased, he knew Will needed to be with her, even if she was asleep. 

“Good morning, Miss Mendel. How are you today?”

Hannibal greeted cheerfully as he entered the basement and made his way to the steal table.

“Fuck you, that's how I'm doing.”

Her hair was wild and her mascara had run from crying. It was clear she had woken at some point of the early morning to find herself zip ties to a metal table, Hannibal was suddenly very thankful that he had sound proofed the basement. 

“Now that is just plain rude, Olivia. May I call you Olivia?” He didn't wait for a response. “Let me explain why you are here, shall I? You purchased a young Omega by the name of Beverly Katz via an Alpha known as Marcus Delaware. She was not his to sell. Beverly is under my protection as are three other Omegas he sold at that particular auction. I have one of them back, two now I have her and you are going to tell me four things: Who brought the others I'm looking for? How much you paid for Beverley? How did you find out about the auction? And where is Marcus Delaware? Understand?”

“Fuck you!”

With that Olivia spat on Hannibal, hitting him on the cheek, he wiped it away with a sigh then flicked on a bright light above the table almost blinding the female Alpha. 

“Let me tell you a secret. I'm not overly fond of physical torture, I do it when necessary but its not part of my psychology. I much prefer mental torture, its more elegant. Yet, like I said I _will_ do it when necessary. The last woman who lay on this table tried to hurt my Omega and my unborn children, she was an Omega and passed out quickly. I wonder, how much pain can you take before you pass out? I bet it'll be more.” Hannibal reached for his trusty scalpel and sliced through the skin between her little and ring finger, it reminded him so much of Margot Verger. “Let it not be said I'm not a kind man. I will give you two options. One; you tell me everything you know. Two; you remain silent for as long as you can. I warn you option one if far less painful.”

Much to Hannibal's surprise Olivia began to laugh. The doctor raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Do you know what happened to the last one of us that talked about his auctions? He sent that fucking mental Dolarhyde after him. That guy is crazy, he had razor sharp false teeth for fucks sake. I think you're bluffing, perfect Doctor Lecter that everyone talks about so highly like butter wouldn't melt. Its a bluff, you won't kill me. Dolarhyde? He will.”

“You fear him more than me?”

“Yeah, so how about you let me go and I'll even let you keep the girl? You are just playing hero.”

“Oh, I'm no hero. Its true people speak highly of me, but that is the way I want it. They see my person suit as it seems you still do. The Italians called me _Il Mostro_ but I think you would know me via a different moniker.” Hannibal leaned down so as he could whisper in her ear. “ _The Chesapeake Ripper.”_

Olivia's apple eyes widened in fear as she processed what that name meant. She was a weak Alpha and it showed as she began to shiver with fear. Hannibal never raised his voice, never shouted because he knew people were more terrified of that. They expected killers to shout and yell, it knocked them sideways when there was only a calm voice.

“I'll leave you to think about what I've said. In the mean time I'll make breakfast for my family, maybe a protein scramble, lots of bacon and sausage.”

Olivia's eyes widened further at the idea of becoming breakfast for Hannibal and his family. Dolarhyde would bit and kill her yes, but The Chesapeake Ripper would cut out her organs while she watched. Mendel changed her mind, she was more afraid of Hannibal. 

Hannibal soon found himself cooking away in his kitchen, crisping bacon form an annoying little man by the name of Geoffrey Hook-Richardson, even the name annoyed Hannibal. The man had decided it was perfectly normal and acceptable to wait for young Omegas to leave school and follow them home, due to that little perversion he had become bacon; his liver was also somewhere in his fridge for the meal Hannibal had planned later on that evening. 

“That smells so good, Hannibal.” Came Abigail's voice as she entered the kitchen.

“I'm glad you think so.” He said with a smile.

“Is there anything I can do to help? The twins are with Will and Beverly so I'm kind of at loose end.”

He could see she really wanted to help, Abigail had been expected to be taken back to The House at the crack of dawn, Hannibal could tell, not treated to breakfast with her adoptive family. 

“If you would like you could set the table, everything you need is in the cupboard beside the drinks cabinet in the dining room.”

Hannibal pointed with the knife he held to the doorway behind her next to the in the corner of the kitchen.

“Okay, no problem.”

Abigail set about her task while Hannibal finished up breakfast and made coffee, Will hated Hannibal's coffee method of making it and insisted he _shouldn't need a degree in engendering to get some_ _caffeine._ The thought of William's words made Hannibal smile, most things about Will caused that reaction. Just as Hannibal finished plating their food Abigail walked back into the room and shut the cabinet doors.

“Abigail, would you mind telling Will and Beverly that breakfast is ready please?”

“Of course.”

With that she vanished off to the spare bedroom. Hannibal took the plates through and set them down softly then did the same with three coffee cups. He poured orange juice into a glass for Beverley, filling a dehydrated Omega full of caffeine was not a good idea.  Winston padded in and settled down by the chair Will always occupied, Winston was never very far from Will and Hannibal was thankful for that. He liked knowing the red-brown animal was always there to protect his Omega. Only moments after sending Abigail to fetch the others they returned filing in led by Will. Beverley looked drained, her skin pale and dry but she looked to be in much higher spirits.  _Well, that's a step in the right direction_ Hannibal told himself as he watched everyone take their seats. Hannibal took his own at the head of the table giving the garden doors his back, Will was on his right with Beverley next to him while Abigail took the space on Hannibal's left.

“Wonderful as always.” Complemented Will as he took a bite of eggs.

“I'm glad to hear it. Beverley, please take your time eating, we don't want to upset your system.”

Hannibal could tell she was uneasy around him and that was to be expected after all she had suffered through  that was to be expected. Frankly he would have been concerned if she  _wasn't_ uneasy around him. Abigail let out a moan as she bit into her eggs and mumbled something like _best cook ever_ , Hannibal just smiled softly and returned to his own food. When the plates were about half empty Beverley's voice filled the blue striped dining room.

“Will tells me you're his mate.”

Hannibal was pleased, it was clear that Beverly was brave and Hannibal admired that.  She was trying to be polite too which he admired more. 

“Indeed, I am. I believe I have you to thank for us meeting. If you hadn’t have helped him to escape we never would have met, so thank you.”

It was true, everything that had happened; bonding with Will, having the twins, killing Jack Crawford and putting a stop to the abuse. All of it was possible because Beverly had stolen a key and let Will escape. For that Hannibal owed her everything.

“I'm just glad you found him and not Master.”

“Jack Crawford will never find anyone again. He's dead. Its a long story that I think Will would much rather tell, but I am in charge of The House now. It is no longer a place of forced prostitution, it is...more of a...half way house for Omegas. If you would like I will take you back when you're healed? I'm sure the others would be happy to see you.” 

Beverley looked hesitant at that and no one was in any way surprised. Just as panicked memories began to take over, widening Beverley's eyes Abigail spoke giving her thoughts a new path.

“Hannibal had the basement turned into a media room, there's a massive television and a stereo, everything.” Hannibal and Will's adopted daughter had a huge smile from ear to ear, she was over enthusiastic but Hannibal could tell that was to help Beverley’s mood. “And he let us paint out bedrooms, mine looks like a forest.”

“Abigail.” Said Will with a little grin. “Don't bombard her with information.”

“Sorry.”

“No, its alright. I like the sound of the media room.” Announced Beverley and then took a bite of eggs.

The meal went on in peace and soon the for of them say in front of empty plates, Hannibal was always pleased to see that it showed that his guests had enjoyed their food. Doctor Lecter cleared the plates and then returned to the dining room just as Valentina began to cry, her brother joining in seconds later. 

“I'll go.” Said Abigail as she stood from her chair.

“I'll come too, I'd like to meet them?”

Beverley glanced at the Alpha, they were his children and she was not their mother, but Will trusted Beverley which meant that Hannibal did too, besides Abigail would be with her and so the doctor gave a little nod that only Beverley saw. The black haired Omega went to stand but about half way up her legs gave way and she was forced to cling to the back of her chair to heel herself upright. Will was by her side in seconds holding her arm to help her.

“It seems you have over exerted yourself Miss Katz. Please allow me.”

With that Hannibal rounded his dining table and gestured that he wanted to carry her.

“You don't have to, I'll be alright.”

“I insist. If you were to get hurt in this house I would feel I had allowed it and I would prefer not to let harm come to my mate's best friend.”

Reluctantly Beverley let the strong thoroughbred Alpha carry her back to the spare room while Will followed; Abigail had gone ahead to check on the twins. Once Hannibal had set Beverley down he suggested that Will keep and eye on her and he went back down to the basement.

As soon as he opened the door her was hit by the stench of fear from Olivia Mendel, _I've given her enough time to stew in her own juices._ Hannibal chuckled at his own joke as he descended the stairs. The second Olivia saw him she opened her mouth to scream but Hannibal clamped a hand down on her red smudged lips.

“There are people trying to sleep upstairs, don't be rude and wake them.” He moved his hand slowly once he was certain she wouldn't scream. “Now, have you had long enough to think about what I said?”

She nodded quickly, never taking her eyes from Hannibal's own. He couldn't help the pleased micro-smile that pulled itself onto his lips 

“Good, lets begin. I will give you the option of answering my questions before I _cut_ straight to the torture, shall I?” It was a rhetorical question but Olivia nodded again anyway. “So...” Hannibal began as he reached for his scalpel. “...first question. How much did you pay for, Beverley Katz?”

“$145,000.” She responded quickly, her eyes locked on the silver scalpel Hannibal was toying with.

“Hmm. Brian went for almost triple that, but I thank you for answering quickly and satisfying my own curiosity.” 

Hannibal had already decided he wanted her liver and kidneys, but he wasn't quiet sure on what else, maybe her heart. _If she has one,_ Hannibal told himself. The doctor took a breath and then raised Mendel's left hand in his own examining her perfectly purple polished fingernails of the Alpha.

“You've spent a lot of money on these, shame.”

With that Hannibal dug the scalpel blade under the female Alpha's left thumbnail causing the red head to scream in agony. 

“Please!”

“Only a cowardly Alpha begs. And what did I say about screaming?”

For that Hannibal tore the nail off causing blood to ooze form the source. It was alright, it only hurt when the air touched it.

“You know, I could cut into you in some elaborate torture, but I have always taken pleasure in the simple things. The fingernails and the flesh surrounding them are one of the most sensitive places on the body when it comes to pain, along with the forehead. So all the pain you would feel from me say, taking out your intestine could be caused ever so quickly by me just...pressing.” 

Hannibal closed his thumb over Olivia’s own pushing down full force, she screamed once again. Just as he was about to speak he heard a voice.

“Hannibal?”

It was Abigail. With a sigh Hannibal made his apologies to Miss Mendel and quickly shot back up the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Yes Abigail?”

“What are you doing down....is that blood in your hand?” Her eyes widened with surprise but not fear. “You brought the Alpha that had Bev here, didn't you?”

Oh she was sharp Hannibal had to giver her that.

“Yes, Abigail. I did.”

“So have you decided what's for dinner or do you do that after you take the organs?”

Hannibal smiled, Abigail truly was a unique woman. It took a few seconds but he eventually realised she actually wanted an answer.

“I do both. Although with Miss Mendel I haven't decided yet. Please do not inform Miss Katz of her presence.”

“Of course. We don't want to upset her and Beverley will never accept what you do.” Silence rained for a moment and then she spoke again. “Can I help?”

“You could fill a glass with some water? She needs to eat and stay hydrated.”

“Sure, but why? If you're just going to kill her why bother?” Abigail was genuinely confused.

Hannibal made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a variate of ingredients to make a simple sandwich, he wouldn't waste his cooking talent on her. When he turned back the Alpha answered the Omegas question. 

“Its not for her, Abigail. Its for the meet. If her body goes hungry or begins to dehydrate the meat and organs will not taste as good.”

Abigail looked at him with an expression that said nothing more than _oh._ Without another word Abigail went to one the cupboard and pulled out a crystal glass and then filled it with chilled water only to set it down on the silver tray Hannibal had retrieved when she wasn't looking. Hannibal worked quickly and Abigail couldn't help but watch in amazement, he was so skilled and made every movement look elegant. Soon a plate was set down on the tray but just as Hannibal went to lift said tray Will called down the stairs to him. 

“Hannibal, we need you. Beverley doesn't feel well.”

Hannibal let out a little sigh, he didn't like people shouting throughout the house but he would always forgive William, he did love him after all.

“I could take the tray down for you if you like?”

Hannibal thought about it for a moment, he could see Abigail really did want to be evolved with his after hours hobby.

“Very well. But you don't let her out, she is still an Alpha.”

The Omega nodded in acknowledgement and picked up the tray as Hannibal wandered off to see what had concerned his William. Abigail was pleased that Hannibal had let her help, he had taken her into his family and she wanted to keep reminding him why. It took only seconds to descend the stairs and she was shocked at what she saw, but not for the normal reasons. On the contrary, Abigail had expected their to be blood covered torture instruments and plastic sheeting on the floors like in a horror movie, she chuckled realising how silly that was, Hannibal was particular about everything else so why would The Chesapeake Ripper side of him be any different?

When Abigail approached the table that Mendel was zip tied to the Alpha let out an angry growl, it was clear that despite her fear Olivia still wanted to dominate every Omega she came into contact with. Silence rand out, Abigail simply set the tray down and made to leave but just as she reached the first step Olivia broke the quietude.

“Give me some of that water, I'm thirsty.” Even while awaiting torture from Hannibal Lecter she was demanding. 

The Omega sighed and turned back to the tray so she could pick up the glass. She wanted to just leave but her Omegan instincts kept telling her to obey the Alpha and then she remembered what Hannibal had said about dehydration. She would give Olivia the demanded water, but because of Hannibal not her. The glass was cool in her hands, condensation wetting her skin, Abigail turned to the Alpha and slid her hand behind Olivia's head and pulled her up to help her take a few sips; completely unaware of the damage Olivia's sharp nails had done to the plastic zip tie. 

Just as Abigail pulled back from the red-headed Alpha Olivia chose her moment to strike, launching up and breaking through the worn zip ties and crashing down on top of the young Omega full force. Abigail screamed in fear as the older woman held her down and tried to cover her face. Abigail screamed again at the very top of her lungs but the scream soon fell silent as Olivia pushed down on her oesophagus; it was the worst pain the Omega had ever experienced, worse than the rapes but to feel the life being force out of her and the darkness closing in, now that was the most fear she had ever felt. Just as Abigail felt the end approaching the weight of Olivia was lifted and thrown across the basement. It took a few seconds but Abigail soon say Hannibal and ran to him on shaky legs, her body pulling in much needed air. The Omega wrapped her arms around the male Alpha and clung to him like her life depended on it. Olivia looked up from where she had been thrown to see Hannibal return the hug, as she wiped blood from her lip the doctor spoke. 

“Don't _ever_ touch my daughter again.”

Hannibal's voice was angry and bitter, yet he still didn't shout. Only hurting his family could make Hannibal's mask crack and fall. And then Abigail realised something.

“Daughter?” She asked so quietly only Hannibal could hear it.

“Yes, daughter.” He looked back up to Olivia. “What you just did, was a huge mistake.”


	13. Pathology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I feel I should warn you this chapter goes into the murder family aspect of Hannibal and em...well I think what happens may freak some people out...sorry.

_Dragged ya down below_   
_Down to the devil's show_   
_To be his guest forever_   
_(Peace of mind is less than never)_

_Hate to twist your mind_   
_but God ain't on your side_   
_And old acquaintance severed_   
_(Burn the world your last endeavour)_   
_Avenged Sevenfold, Nightmare_

 

Hannibal had just finished removing every single painted finger and toe nail from Olivia Mendel's body while Abigail watched. She was still in shock at what Hannibal had said.

_Don't ever touch my daughter again._

She didn't know how to react to that, she knew Will and Hannibal felt parental towards her but for an Alpha, who she had no blood tie to, to actually call her daughter was shocking. She had thought they were just humoring her that day in Hannibal's office but it seemed not, Abigail smiled. She had a family, a real one. Suddenly Hannibal's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Abigail, would you please pass me that scalpel?”

She picked it up quickly and handed it to her new Father. Hannibal responded with a _thank you_ and then sliced through the ball gown that Oliva was still wearing. The fabric tore instantly like the scalpel was going through warm butter but it was the eerie noise against the blade that make the young Omega want to gag.

“Now, I need to know who purchased two specific Omegas. Remember you tried to hurt my daughter so this is not going to be painless, but cooperation will put things on the lowest setting for pain that they can be. So, one is male his name is Richie, they may have sold him under the name Richard. He is five foot ten, grey eyes, longish gold hair. The other is a woman by the name of Olive, she is five foot five, auburn hair and green eyes. Do you remember them?”

“Yes. I...I bid on the girl.” Olivia was sobbing and Abigail was amazed at how much dominance Hannibal had even over others of his dynamic, he was a true thoroughbred. “I...I didn't get her.”

“Who did?” Hannibal's words were quiet and calm.

“Some guy, he had a gold topped cane and looked like he was fifty something.”

“Anything else? Scars, hight, accent?”

“Wasn't very tall for an Alpha. Had an accent though, Scottish.” 

“Good. Very good. Thank you Miss Mendel. What about Richie?”

“Went to the same guy.”

That surprised Hannibal, Richie and Olive were nothing alike, they only shared a dynamic. Although it would save Hannibal a lot of time getting Will and Abigail's friends back.

“Next question Miss Mendel. How did you find out about the auction?”

Olivia cursed herself to acting like an Omega and telling Lecter everything but she had never been a very strong Alpha and couldn't control her fear. 

“There's a website. Its...Its called Delaware Accessories. You have to apply to be a member, if you're accepted you...are given a user name and a password. Mine is... _Little Red_ and the password is _Butter cream.”_

“ _Little Red? Butter cream?”_

“I don't know why, we...we don't choose our user name or password.”

“Keep talking Miss Mendel.”

“Normally its...its done online but if Marcus has to move O...Omegas fast he leaves a loc....ation for certain members depend...ing on where the auction is.” She sobbed.

“And I suppose that answers my next question. Where is Marcus Delaware? I don't think I'll be needing you for that bit. I thank you for your cooperation Miss Mendel.” 

Suddenly William's voice filled the basement.

“Abigail please go upstairs and keep an eye on Beverley. She's asleep.” There was no anger in Will's voice as he moved further into the room.

“But...”

“Will is right Abigail, you don't need to see this.” Said Hannibal pressing a quick kiss to William's lips.

“Please let me stay, I'll be quiet. You're my father and you're meant to teach me things, I want to know how you do this, I want to learn.”

Hannibal and Will looked at each other for a few moments, they knew Abigail had a strong stomach and that she was not naïve. Hannibal suddenly felt very fatherly.

“Very well.”

“Hannibal, she's fourteen.” Countered Will.

“William, it is better that Abigail knows what it is I do. And it would prove to her that we are using all of a kill. She has placed her trust in us and so we must do the same with her.” Hannibal took a breath. “And besides I cannot resist teaching her when she asked so polity.”

Abigail smiled. Hannibal walked to a small glass fronted chemical storage refrigerator and took a small vial from the back of the top shelf. He wasted no time filling a syringe with a transparent liquid and then turning to Will.

“William, would you please give this to Beverley? It's just a sedative, she needs her sleep and I don't think you want her disturbing us.”

Will took the syringe and vanished up the stairs. Abigail moved to stand on the right of Olivia while Hannibal took the other side of the steal table. The Alpha picked up his trusty scalpel and cut at the zip ties keeping Olivia to the table. Before she could move her naked body Hannibal pulled her into an upright position and thrust the scalpel into her soft flesh. He let her fall back and leaned on the table looking down at Mendel.

“How are your limbs feeling?” He asked lifting her arm and dropping it again, it landed with a thud.

Olivia had no control over her own body, Hannibal had quickly and efficiently prevented any struggling by paralysing the Alpha.

“Can we still eat the organs now you've paralysed her?” Asked Abigail with such curiosity.

 

“Yes, of course. I broke her C4 vertebrae she can't move, there is no damage to her organs. Normally I would go about my usual routine but she hurt you and you wish to learn so its easier if she can't move.”

At that moment Will returned with an empty syringe and set it down on the metal counter top beside the chemical refrigerator. He then joined Abigail on the right of a paralysed Olivia Mendel.

“She didn't like it, but I convinced Beverley it was for her own good.” He said with a smile to Hannibal.

“Its for everyone’s good. I was just about to teach Abigail here about the human body, would you care to stay for class?” Hannibal gave a devilish smile to his mate.

“I'd love too.” Will turned to Abigail. “If at any point you want to leave just tell us okay?”

The youngest Omega nodded and then looked over to Hannibal.

“If we are all ready then I will begin the class.” Hannibal was teasing and Will couldn't help his smile. “The easiest way for you to learn about the human body is to perform an autopsy, although we need the organs so this autopsy will have to be done while Miss Mendel is alive. We will begin with a Y incision, that goes from both shoulders joining over the sternum and continuing down to the pubic bone.” 

Hannibal gripped the scalpel gently and lowered it to her skin to begin the incision, the skin broke quickly and without difficulty, like a knife though butter on the hottest of days. Olivia screamed and although Beverley was sedated and no one would hear her he didn't take kindly to people screaming while he was trying to teach. With a small sigh Hannibal leaned up and pulled the blade down on the left side of the female Alpha's neck in a straight line severing her vocal cords. The scream stopped instantly falling like a wings made of lead. Olivia continued to try to shout, beg for help but nothing came and nothing ever would again, her last words would forever be screams of agony.

“What did you do?” Asked Abigail in amazement at the sudden silence.

“He severed her vocal cords.” Answered Will folding his arms. “Easier to work with some quiet, yes Hannibal?”

“Yes William.” Hannibal smiled and then looked to Abigail to continue his lesson. “Next we cut the skin and underlying tissues then separated them to expose the rib cage and abdominal cavity. Use a smooth motion for separating the tissues from the skin it is more delicate than you think.” When the doctor was almost finished he looked up to the youngest Omega and asked. “Would you like to try?”

“Really?” Hannibal nodded to Abigail's question. “I'd love to.”

Hannibal handed the scalpel to the Omega and led her to stand where he had been only seconds earlier. Hannibal leaned in close so as the top of his check met the back of her head, he took the hand holding the scalpel in his and began to guide her movements as she cut at the tissue, soon the skin was folded back and the silent screaming of the Alpha ceased as she finally passed out from the pain. Will slapped at her cheek until she awoke to find Hannibal stood over her with a pair of rib cutters. 

“Can I do it?” Abigail asked.

“When you're older, perhaps. Now you're not quite strong enough.” Hannibal answered and began cracking at the bloodied rib cage.

It didn't take very long to break through bone exposing the chest cavity to Hannibal and the two Omegas. Mendel passed out again and so Hannibal returned to his chemical storage refrigerator and proceeded to inject their _patient_ with adrenaline, just enough to keep her awake. Abigail still held the crimson coated scalpel and so held it out towards Hannibal but he refused.

“Would you like to learn how to remove the organs?”

“Okay, sure.”

Abigail and Hannibal returned to their position, her head just touching his upper chest and his hand guiding hers. Will watched the two with a smile. He knew his Alpha would always kill there was no stopping that and to be honest it didn't bother Will in any way, shape or form, and Will knew that Abigail had never been so happy. She was learning about the instinct she had always had deep down inside herself. She was also learning to understand Hannibal, it would take time but she would get there, that was all Hannibal really wanted; for those he cared about to  _understand_ him. Will had automatically and was part of the reason Hannibal loved him, Abigail would need to learn, she was smart, she could do it.

“Congratulations, Abigail. You have just removed your first kidney.”

Hannibal praised as he set the fresh kidney down on a silver tray ready to take upstairs.

“Only because you helped me.”

Abigail had always played down any praise she had been given, like she felt she didn't deserve it.

“Then if you feel you can, would you like to remove the other by yourself?”

Abigail nodded like a maniac and rounded the table to Will where she could reach the other and recreated exactly what Hannibal had just shown her. Doctor Lecter looked up to a still conscious Olivia Mendel and gave her a half-smile, her body had begun to shut down and was it was likely she could no longer feel the pain, just a numb feeling, despite the adrenaline. Her eyes had glazed over, conscious but not exactly  _there._ Will rounded the table leaving the youngest Omega to her fun and snaked his arms around his Alpha.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my William.”

“I know we eat them, and Abigail but...” Will cut himself off.

“I know, you don't want the twins eating human meat until they can decide to for themselves.”

Will nodded, he had no quarrel with eating another human being but he wanted Claude and Valentina to have the choice rather than have it unknowingly forced upon them. The Omega was pleased at Hannibal's words and hugged him tighter pressing his cheek into the doctors strong back.

“Thank you.”

Will knew the words were not necessary but he still said them, it would have been rude not to. The mated pair stood there for a while just watching as Abigail removed organs, Hannibal braking the silence ever now and again to giver her pointers. Soon a pleased with herself Abigail stood beside a deceased Mendel with a tray of organs in her hands. For her first time the organs had been removed incredibly carefully and Hannibal made sure to tell her so.  There was still much work to be done though and so he sent Abigail and Will upstairs to check on the twins and Beverley while he  _finished off_ with the body. He had told Abigail that nothing would go to waste and Hannibal was determined to keep that promise, he could remove most of her bones there in his basement but he would have to take the rest back to The House in order to use as fertiliser in Rain's garden. 

When Hannibal returned upstairs he found everyone in the living room watching _ The Boondock Saints _ . Hannibal rarely watched television and didn't even own one until Will moved in. Abigail sat in the middle of the couch with Will and a still sleepy Beverley on either side of her, Claude and Valentina were on the floor playing with their mass of toys while Winston was curled up at William's feet. Hannibal couldn't help but smile, they were a family and Hannibal was determined to keep them safe. He looked at them all; his mate and children, the woman his mate saw as a sister even the family dog. Since no one had noticed his presence in the doorway the doctor decided to make dinner, he also felt a little out numbered since the only other Alpha's in the house were either dead or his year old son. 


	14. Abigail

_That I love you_   
_I have loved you all along_   
_And I miss you_   
_Been far away for far too long_   
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_   
_and you'll never go_   
_Stop breathing if_   
_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_   
_Last chance for one last dance_   
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_   
_All of hell to hold your hand_   
_I'd give it all_   
_I'd give for us_   
_Give anything but I won't give up_   
_'Cause you know,_   
_you know, you know_   
_Nickelback, Far Away_

 

Hannibal had spent most of the evening after Olivia told him about the website logged onto her account looking at every little piece of writing on every page. What he had found disgusted him pages and pages of Omegas neatly categorised, everything about them listed along with a terrified photograph. The youngest he had found was seven. _Seven._ That was a year younger than Abigail had been when Hobbs sold her to Crawford, Hannibal was angry there was no denying that, when it came to his family his mask was harder to keep in place than usual. He had checked to see if the Omegas from The House were on the site starting with Beverly and so clicked; _female_ then _30-35_ and a rather long list of women appeared, most had been auctioned off months ago, it seemed that the images were added to more than deleted. There was however, no image of Beverly or it seemed any of the others which left Hannibal thinking one thing; _Those who are sold in person are debated over on the fly. Abducted, moved and sold before they know what hit them. _Hannibal was completely disgusted, he had done some pretty horrendous things but to sell a seven-year-old into sexual slavery was barbaric and made what The Chesapeake Ripper did look like a fuzzy kitten. Still Hannibal couldn't remain at his tablet screen all night, Will still had nightmares if he wasn't there and Hannibal still had things to plan for Abigail's birthday. She kept insisting it was _no big deal_ but Hannibal knew it was quite the opposite, she was turning fifteen and The Alpha was determined for her to have a birthday again, no child of his would have that ignored. 

The day of Abigail's fifteenth birthday finally arrived and Hannibal was actually a little nervous. He had everything in place and everyone knew their parts, the Betas, Alana, Rain and Brian would bring her over from The House at noon and they would proceed to show Abigail what a birthday was about again. Hannibal and Will had insisted that they all have lunch together and after much pleading on Will's part Abigail had consented. She really didn't see birthdays as anything important, to be honest neither did Hannibal or Will but Abigail had been refused her childhood and celebrating seemed to be one of the best ways to remind her that Crawford was dead and she was free of what that place was. 

Will, Beverly and Rex had been upstairs getting Abigail's secret present ready for three days solid, moving things around and refusing the Alpha entry. Well that was more Will than the others but it seemed the Omega was determined not to let Hannibal see until it was the finished product. Hannibal could respect that, Beverly and Rex couldn't go out and buy something stupidly expensive like Hannibal could, not that he would Abigail wouldn't like that. Since he had taken over The House everyone that stayed had taken up some sort of job and so Hannibal had just started paying them, he could afford it and he was sure that they didn't all want to live in that building forever, despite what The House had become it was still a place of horrid memories. Alana was in the middle of her degree at the time Verger had taken here and so had sort of become The Houses' therapist, Hannibal had his own patients to see of course. Alana seemed to excel in therapy, he had even had a wall knocked through to create an office for her that was opposite his own. The office had overjoyed her and Hannibal was pleased he had been the one to make her smile. It had been simply furnished, Alana wasn't really the sort of person to go  _over the top_ , there was a reasonably sized charcoal coloured desk with a comfortable matching leather chair. Everything one would expect for a therapists office was there, but it was the bay window seat Price had suggested went in that Alana loved the most. She would curl up at the end of the day with a book and just read quietly every now an then looking up at the forest before her. Alana's office faced the front of The Hosue unlike Hannibal's that looked out over the garden. Beverly was a good listener and often found herself with Alana during therapy, as did Abigail on occasion. Alana and Beverly had become quick friends before Marcus Delaware had separated everyone, and it seemed that they also complemented each other extraordinary well as colleagues. 

Jimmy Price and Abel Gideon had become Hannibal's unofficial second in commands though everyone knew there was no other term for it. Price was a good man that Hannibal respected and after Price and Brian mated he knew that Price understood that everyone in The House was a family. They were all broken, Hannibal more than most, but that just enforced their bond with each other. Gideon had a basic understanding of Hannibal and how he wanted things to work, Hannibal stood by he belief that Gideon would have made an excellent Alpha and possibly serial killer. Barney, Clarice, Joshua and his sister Kari's jobs remained the same, Brain normally helped them as well, it was a big house and a lot needed doing. They did everything from maintenance to cooking dinner on the days Hannibal was unable to. Barney did love to cook. 

Rex's job had come about after one new Omega refused to talk to Alana, she saw the scared young thing finally speak to Rex as he was drawing. Since then Rex had become a sort of art therapist for those who refused to speak to Alana. Rex loved it, no one really spoke they just drew and it was like he could see the tension leaving their bodies. It really did seem to help them. 

Rain was, of course, the gardener. She loved nature, it was truly her element. Hannibal had been surprised by how quickly she got the decrepit garden under control and filled it full of life, then again he was sure the human fertiliser was doing its part as well. Where once there had been hard soil and dead leave lay bright greens and a rainbow of different plants red and pink Cyclamen, white  Osteospermum and blue Hydrangeas. The garden was truly a place of beauty, bursting with color. Rain had out done herself. 

Though Hannibal understood why Will, Beverly and Rex were keeping him out, he couldn't help but think _its my house._ He wouldn't barge in though, Hannibal wasn't the sort of Alpha that had to assert his dominance over everyone around him, that and he still had a meal to prepare.

It didn't take him very long to prepare the organs for dinner, no sooner had he finished putting everything on to cook the doorbell rang. _Right on time._ Hannibal liked that about Barney and Gideon they were very good time keepers, no one was ever late for anything while they were around. Hannibal quickly cleaned his hands and the walked through his house, patting Winston's head as he went to open the front door.

“Good Afternoon.” He greeted them all and then looked down to Abigail who was front and centre. “Happy birthday, Abigail.”

“Thanks Hannibal.”

Hannibal stepped aside to allow the mass of people into his home, normally he had staff and appearance to keep but the people who had just entered his house didn't care about any of that and so Hannibal simply led them through to the living room where everyone took a seat.

“Wine? Or I do have beer, Alana.” Hannibal said with a smile as he took her and Rain's coats.

“Beer would be wonderful, thank you Hannibal.” Alana responded, the others all opted for wine.

Hannibal returned a few moments later with a tray of wine glasses and Alana's beer, he set it down and they all helped themselves. He wasn't surprised to find Abigail sat of the floor, she normally sat there with Winston and the twins. Thanks to the mass of people there wasn't really enough room on his couches for her anyway, the spaces that remained had been silently reserved for the doctor and Will. Winston followed Hannibal in and went straight to the birthday girl, settling down his head rested on her knee.

“What's this?” Abigail asked when Hannibal handed her a small glass filled with a purple liquid and ice.

“It is commonly referred to as a mocktail, specifically a blackberry vanilla one. I took the liberty of adding vanilla infused blackberries as well. Enjoy.” 

Hannibal smiled as he watched her take a sip, her face lit up almost instantly.

“Okay, wow.” She said and everyone chuckled. She looked up. “This is damn right awesome.” Another chuckle. “Where is Will and the others?”

“They are upstairs, I'll check on the food and then get them.”

“Nah, its alight I'll do it. You just check on dinner.” Said Gideon.

“Thank you, Abel.”

With that Hannibal wandered off to the kitchen while Gideon took the stairs.

“Will?” He said as he walked the halls not knowing where anything or anyone was.

Suddenly Will's head popped out of one of the rooms behind him making the Beta jump a little.

“Yeah? Oh hi Gideon. Is Abigail here?”

“Yes she is. Hannibal made some weird drink now she's hooked.” The Beta laughed.

“That's Hannibal for you. We'll be right down okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Gideon took his leave while Will, Rain and Beverly finished the final touches then left the room. 

“Will!”

Abigail all but screamed as he entered the living room followed by the other two Omegas. He and Beverly had picked up the twins on their way down and so he had to shift Claude into one arm so he could wrap the other around his eldest daughter. 

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

Abigail may have been against celebrating her birthday but it seemed she was getting into the swing of things, while Gideon and Hannibal were away Brian had mused that the Alpha had spiked her drink. Abigail returned to the floor by Winston and Will joined her resting Claude in his lap, Beverly quickly handed Valentina over to Hannibal when he returned from the kitchen, he loved holding his children close; Abigail included. Will looked over to their guests.

“Where are Joshua and Kari?”

“Oh...” Began Rain. “They stayed with the Omegas at The House, they send their love though.” 

“Present time!”

Announced Alana once everyone was seated. Clarice made a face that suggested Alana may have used a too high pitch. Abigail looked up from her already half gone drink. 

“You got me presents? You didn't have to do that.”

“Of course we did.” Began Will. “You only turn fifteen once.”

“Thank God.” Muttered Rex.

“You didn't like being fifteen?” Asked Clarice.

“No. When I was fifteen I broke both my legs trying to surf off the roof.”

The group erupted into laughter, even the normally stoic Hannibal. Soon the laughter died down and Clarice spoke again, this time to Abigail.

“Open mine first, it's probably the most boring.”

“I'm sure that is not the case.” Said Hannibal as Abigail reached for the rather heavy and large sky blue present.

It was open in seconds, Abigail really was getting into the birthday spirit. Underneath the blue paper was a large stack of books.

“You said you enjoyed it when Beverly read you those Grimm stories, I thought you may want more of a variety. I didn't know what you liked though so I went with most genres.”

“Cool.” Abigail said as she picked up on called _The Name Of The Wind._

“Glad you think so, there's all sorts in there: _Rebecca, A Study In Scarlet,_ there's even some _Dance In The Vampire Bund_ in there. Thought Manga was worth a try. _The Name of The Wind_ is part of a chronicle so the second books in there too.”

“Thank you, Clarice. I love them.”

Abigail gave Clarice a large grin and she tried to ignore the fact that the author of  _Rebecca_ was called Daphne  _ Du Maurier.  _

“Mine next.” Alana insisted and held out a small gold wrapped box with a silver bow.

The young Omega unwrapped it with care, inside was a small lilac box that opened to reveal a small silver chain, at the end was a beautiful white pearl, it was tiny and simple but that was just the sort of thing Abigail liked. 

“Oh, its perfect thank you.” Abigail gave her a quick hug and then turned asking her to fasten the necklace for her. Alana did and couldn't take the smile from her face.

“Okay, let the men have a turn.” Said Barney pointing to a large flat rectangular gift coated in crimson paper. “That one is from me and Gideon.”

“Yeah, just don't break it.” Chuckled Gideon.

Inside Abigail found a forest green laptop. She looked up at the two Beta's with awe filled eyes.

“You keep saying you want to be like Hannibal and Alana, you know, a psychiatrist...” Barney was cut off by Gideon who finished the sentence. 

“So we figured you would need something for your school work.”

“That is very thoughtful.” Announced Hannibal as he shifted a sleeping Valentina in his arms.

After a few moments of conversation that informed Abigail that Barney had taken the liberty to set it all up for her she thanked them and looked over to Will who pushed a yellow box towards her.

“Fishing waders?” She asked curiously.

“Yes. When I was young my father taught me how to fly fish, I know you like nature so I thought you would enjoy it. I have the rest of the equipment but I thought you wouldn't want to get all wet.” 

“Omega bonding day?” She asked with a smile.

“Something like that.”

Will was so nervous she wouldn't like the idea, especially after seeing the laptop from Gideon and Barney but it seemed his worries were for all for nothing, Abigail just enjoyed spending time with Will, he could have taken her to a parking lot for all she cared. Hannibal handed Valentina over to Alana and excused himself to check on the food, when he returned it was to Abigail sat in front of a large black box and Valentina looking at him with a face that said _Daddy-make-her-stop-the-silly-voice. _ Alana was one to _baby voice_ infants and Valentina didn't actually seem  to be that fond of it, she was definitely like Hannibal. Reluctantly Alana handed his daughter back. 

“Why did you stop?” He asked Abigail as he took his seat once more.

“We were waiting for you.”

Hannibal gave a half-smile and a slight nod for her to continue. The black box was quickly opened and then everything paused. Abigail had no idea what it was as she took it out of the box, a look of confusion decorated her face. She looked up at Brian and Price asking the silent question, _what is it?_ It was Price that spoke to answer.

“Its an alarm clock, but its also a fish tank.” 

The clock in question had a reasonably sized rectangular bowl sat on a lime green casing with a screen that was obviously the clock. There was a section to the green casing they stretched out over the fish tank with a little LED.

“That's really cool.”

“That’s what I told him.” Said Brian. “You like?”

“I like a lot.”

Abigail thanked them and set it back in the box and pushed it over with her rather large stack of presents.

“That has to be everything.”

“Nah, only half way, kid.” Said Gideon. “Go on keep going or it'll be Christmas and you'll have even more.” The group smiled.

“Okay.”

Abigail looked over at Beverly who held a pink wrapped present in her hands.

“No.” Said Bev softly. “Me, Rex and Hannibal are last.”

“I guess that means I'm up then.” Said Rain as she slipped down onto the floor with a purple box, setting it down in front of the fifteen year old. 

“This is huge!” Abigail exclaimed as she started to open it. Abigail gasped.

“I know you love nature but you hate plants. How does that even work?” She shook her hands as if pushing everything she had just said aside. “I'm getting off topic. I hope you like it.”

It was rather plain that Abigail _liked_ it. It was three pieces of slate held together by silver wire that looped around the stone to meet and form the trunk of a tree. The wire snaked upwards and exploded out in all different directions and ended with little pink beads that made the tree look like it was covered in small flowers. Abigail just stared at the sliver tree, her mouth gaping. 

“I think we have a favourite.” Announce Clarice.

“I think you're right.” Agreed Rex and Brain at the same time.

“Come back to us, Abi.” Laughed will waving his hand in front of her face. 

She suddenly snapped out of it and hugged Rain tightly, thanking her quietly.

“I don't think all of this will fit into my room, Hannibal may need to have another wall knocked down.”

“Oh, I don't think that will be necessary.” Brian mumbled under his breath. Price was the only one who heard and quickly school his grin.

“Come on, this on is the last you have to open.” Said Beverly setting the pink gift on the Omegas knee. 

Abigail was rather puzzled when she opened it. The pink wrapping revealed a face sized lower case letter A. It was odd, Abigail had to admit but she also found it rather curious. It was apple green, that wasn't surprising, green was her favourite color after all.

“I don't get it.”

“Follow us and you will.” Announce Will as he stood, adjusted Claude in his arms and then led everyone upstairs to the door not even Hannibal hadn't been allowed to open.

Rex moved Abigail to stand in front of the door and then dropped his arms to his sides. Everyone had a huge grin on their face, except Hannibal who had his little micro-smile.

“Go on.” Encouraged Brian.

“Open it.” Said Barney.

Abigail did as instructed and pushed the door open, then bust into tears. The last time she had seen the spare room was the night Hannibal had brought Beverly home, it had looked just like every other room in his house. Not any longer. The walls were dark green off set by the soft white curtains that lined the widows either side of a huge king-sized canopy bed that had the same soft white fabric as the curtains. On the far left hand side by the door to an en suit stood a black bookshelf in the shape of a capital A, there was an empty shelf where it seemed Clarice's books were to go. On the other side of the en suit door stood a large television with a two seat rounded black couch. There were two night tables that seemed to be perfect places for Rain's sculpture and the alarm clock from Brian and Price. On the far right was a desk with a comfortable black leather chair, _laptop there then_ , behind the chair fixed to the wall were the letters _-bigail. _ Beverly saw her eyeing it.

“Guess where the 'A' goes.”

Everyone entered the room and Abigail went over to the wall and hung the 'A' beside the other letters completing her name. When she turned around to face the door her tears started a new.

“That's my present.” Said Rex quietly.

Covering the wall around the bedroom door was a forest scene, like the one back at The House but far more detailed. More beautiful. To the right of the mural was a bridge that looked almost as if she could wander off into the pained forest, there were animals settled on logs and sun rays that glinted through the trees. Rex had outdone himself. Hannibal was monumentally impressed with the work of Rex, Will and Beverley. They had wanted it to be perfect for her and there was no denying that his was. He just hoped his gift went down as well. Hannibal handed Valentina to Alana and moved over to his eldest daughter who pulled him into a hug instantly. 

“Is this really for me?” She sobbed.

“Well, unless you can see another Abigail around her I think it is.”

She gripped him tighter, until Hannibal pulled himself away to look at her, his hands on her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She mumbled.

“You are quiet welcome but this was not me. Will, Rex and Beverly did all the work.” Abigail turned her head and thanked them. “You are our daughter, Abigail. Claude and Valentina's sister, you will be treated as such. Giving you a bedroom here is just a symbol of that.”

“You really want me to stay here?”

“Of course.” Will answered before Hannibal had chance to. “We love you.”

“Would you like my gift now?” Hannibal asked pulling himself the rest of the way from his daughter.

“There's more?”

Hannibal nodded, it was the one thing Abigail actually wanted. He walked to the en suit door and pushed it open. From nowhere came a large black puppy with a white spot on its chest, the animal also had a red ribbon tied around its neck in a bow. The puppy padded in and sat in the dead centre of the room, its tongue hanging out happily. Abigail had always loved Winston, and always wanted him to stay but knew the red-brown dog had to go with Will.

“Winston is now and forever William's, but he is all yours.”

Abigail dropped to her knees and petted the dog who licked at her face. A thought suddenly came to Hannibal, _my house was quiet and clean, now there are three Omegas, a young Alpha and two dogs. What the hell happened? Oh right, William. _Hannibal looked over to his mate who was watching Abigail and the young animal. _Worth it._

“What's his name? What breed is he?” Abigail's questions pulled Hannibal from his mind.

“He is a Belgian sheepdog. As for his name that is completely up to you, when you decided we'll get him a collar.”

“What about Cobalt? Its a nice name...”

“You can call him whatever you want.” Said Will.

XXXX

Time passed and Abigail's tears finally stopped falling, she was pleased to see that Winston and young Cobalt seemed to get along well. Though Winston was older he could still give the pup a run for his money. 

Dinner was delicious as always, and it was also beautiful. Hannibal found a sense of pleasure just knowing people enjoyed his food. _Yes, I do all the butchering myself_ said Hannibal at one point and then looked over to Abigail with a knowing smile. _Abigail actually helped me, she was very good for a first try._ Everyone agreed, Olivia Mendel was delicious. As Hannibal stood to get desert Will insisted on helping as did Barney. They returned only moments later with another work of art and set each plate down carefully.

“Okay, Hannibal this is way to pretty to eat.” Announced Alana while everyone else agreed.

“Is this ice cream?” Abigail asked. “You made us ice cream sundaes for my birthday?”

“Indeed, everyone loves ice cream on their birthday.”

“Unless your lactose intolerant.” Said Brian with a grin.

The glasses were tall and stood on golden plates, it was a true work of art.

“Strawberry and Passion Fruit ice cream with edible gold leaf, candied fruits and Passion fruit infused sugar. Enjoy.”

They did. What Abigail had thought would be a small meal had turned into a full afternoon affair, just when she thought it couldn't get better Hannibal brought out a cake with huge candles. She couldn't believe it had all been for her.

Long after the sun had set, Abigail and Cobalt retired to her brand new bedroom. It was so warm and the pillows were so soft that she fell asleep instantly with her arms around the puppy. Abigail was happy.

Down the hall Hannibal had taken the opportunity to throw Will down onto the bed and ravish him. He leaned over his mate and pressed kisses down his naked chest, nipping at Will's nipples making the Omega gasp. 

“You think Abigail will be happy here?” Will suddenly asked as Hannibal kissed his stomach, Will would soon go into heat and they could have the child Will had been begging him for. “Like, really happy?”

Hannibal leaned back to look down at his Omega, blue meeting maroon.

“Yes, William. She is our daughter, she should be with her family.”

“But she's not _our_ daughter, is she?” Will sighed. “She's Hobbs', I know he's no parent to her but there's a difference between s _aying _ she's our daughter and her _actually_ being our daughter.”

“Oh, but I have a plan for that. Hobbs never reported her missing since he sold her, so the police have no idea she's no longer with him.”

“So your plan is?” Prompted Will.

“I am going to ask Hobbs to give up his parental right to Abigail leaving us free to adopter her officially. People don't usually want teenagers so no one will contest us, throw in that I'm a thoroughbred mated Alpha that can provide for her and its pretty much done.” Hannibal kissed will softly. 

“And if Hobbs says _no?_ ”

“I doubt he would. And if he does I'll kill him, either way we're getting Abigail.”

 

 

Some of Abigail's gifts, drink and the sundae...

              


	15. Shots In The Dark

_But a shot in the dark_  
_One step away from you_  
_Just a shot in the dark_  
_Nothing that you can do_  
_Just a shot in the dark_  
_Always creeping up on you_  
_All right_  
_Ozzy Osbourne, Shot In The Dark_

 

Hannibal had just finished making breakfast, a nice protein scramble to start the day nice fluffy eggs with Olivia Mendel bacon and sausage, when Will entered the kitchen at a brisk pace. He walked right up to Hannibal and looked up into his eyes.

“I'm sorry.” He said quietly, that got Hannibal's attention. “I may have accidentally told Abigail about your plan with Hobbs.”

“He did.” Came Abigail's voice from the doorway.

She had her hair in a high ponytail, which was unusual for her, and Cobalt in her arms. The puppy was clearly snoozing and he looked rather fetching with his new blood red collar. Hannibal had never particularly wanted or found the appeal to pets but he had to admit that Winston and Cobalt had grown on him, they had good natures and were undeniably loyal. The fish she had gotten after Brian and Price's gift had been named Bubble and Squeak, Abigail thought Hannibal would appreciate the food reference...he didn't, he found it childish but there was no way in hell he would ever tell her that. Instead he just smiled and nodded, his mask firmly in place. 

“Abigail, you are our daughter that is just a fact, blood is not a requirement of family.” Hannibal began. “We want you legally ours because it would no only make it official to everyone else but it would also make enrolling you in school and colleges easier.”

“I wasn't going to complain. I wanted to ask if I could come with you?”

Will made a face that said _oh._ Hannibal picked up the three plates, resting one on his forearm and carried them through to the dining room where he set them down. He pulled out Abigail's chair and she sat knowing Hannibal was mulling her question over, He did the same for Will and then seated himself at the head of the table.

“Very well. William you should come as well, that way Hobbs will see the family that Abigail has found.” With that he took a bite of eggs.

“What about the twins?” Will said swallowing a mouthful of eggs. “I could let Alana have them, she's always wanting more time with them?”

“Then we should not deny her.”

The trio sat and ate for a time with Hannibal explaining to Abigail his plan, it was short, simple and easy to remember and Abigail liked it. She didn't consider herself an angry or vengeful person but when it came to her father, no Hannibal was her father, when it came to Garrett Jacob Hobbs she did want revenge.

XXXX

It was late when they arrived at Hobbs' home, the sky above Bloomington was like something out of a Shakespearian play, dark with storm clouds off in the distance. The house looked just like Abigail remembered, all different shades of brown and beige. Hannibal found it repulsive Abigail could tell, to be hones she had to agree with him. The woodland that surrounded it seemed to have grown though dominating the area, the forest was the one bit of her old home she still liked, it gave her a sense of escapism. 

“Shall we?” Hannibal asked both Will and Abigail as he silenced the engine to the Bentley.

Hannibal had made certain to park on one of the country roads that went through the forest so as to avoid suspicion, a Bentley would stick out in the neighbourhood. Will nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt, Abigail wasted no time doing the same and slipping out the car. It amazed the female Omega that Hannibal was still in his suit and more so that he had a  _weird plastic thing,_ as she described it, over the top. Will had jeans on with a black and blue plaid shirt, he also sported a thin light brown jacket. It looked like his hair had been cut since she saw him at breakfast, probably by Hannibal to avoid any stray hairs being left behind. Abigail herself wore skinny black jeans and a plane azure sweater with a black wool coat over the top. At Hannibal's request she had tied her hair up in a messy bun, he was definitely expecting a fight of some sort. 

The doctor led them through the woods, as they approached it became obvious that the television was on but that didn't stop them. Hannibal continued to lead them over to the kitchen door at the back of the house, he was just about to pull his lock picks from his pocket when Abigail rested a hand on his plastic coated arm and stopped him.

“Don't.” She said quietly. “This door opens into the kitchen and looks right through to the living room, he'll see us in seconds and you won't have the element of surprise.” 

Hannibal smiled and looked down at his daughter.

“Thank you.” He wasn't often wrong and he was glad she had the courage to correct him, it my have just saved someone’s life. “Then what do you suggest?”

“The garage door, that's over there.” She pointed to their right. “Just round the corner, I doubt anyone would see us and he won't know were there.”

“Very well, then lead the way.”

Hannibal and Will followed Abigail a few feet as she hoped there hadn't been some big change to the house since she was there last. It had been six years after all. As she reached the door Will grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back flush against his chest.

“Let Hannibal.” He said softly as the doctor picked the lock. “Okay, come on.”

Will held Abigail's hand as they entered the garage, leading her slowly. The room was basic concrete filed with an out of date car and shelves stacked with bottles of odd liquids and hunting equipment. _Just like I remember_ Abigail thought to herself. Hannibal opened the door that led from the garage to the living room just a crack, enough for him to peak through. Hobbs was lounging on his couch watching some hunting documentary with a coffee table full of empty beer bottles and take out Chinese. Hannibal hated take out, Will had once forced him to order pizza and he had spent the next three days trying to get the grease and overcooked meat from his palate, he shuddered at the thought. After that fiasco Hannibal had just made Will pizza, thankfully his mate seemed happy with that and take out had never again entered his home. 

Soon the documentary went to commercial and Hobbs decided it was time for a new beer, he pushed himself up and shuffled over to the refrigerator, pulling it open to find the one remaining beer bottle. He took it and twisted off the cap taking a long sip as he made his way back to the couch. As he turned into the living room Hobbs froze. In his cream armchair was an Alpha wearing some sort of plastic suit over his clothes looking perfectly at home in his house. On his couch where only a minuet before he had been sat were his daughter and Will, who until that very moment Garrett Jacob Hobbs had assumed dead. He'd gone up to The House for some fun but when he came across Omegas wandering around outside without a care in the world he knew something was terribly wrong and had avoided the place ever since, especially after Alpha's he knew went to The House started disappearing. Ardelia Mapp and Jame Gumb being the most recent. Not that he was sad to see the last of Gumb, the man was, for lack of a better term,  _crazy as fuck._

Hobbs took another sip of his beer, he wasn't going to let some Alpha and a few  Omegas scare him in his own home. Hobbs scented the air and was well aware that the other Alpha saw him do it, one thing became obvious; Will and the maroon eyed Alpha were mated. Though he didn't want to show any sign of fear he was still somewhat startled when the Alpha broke the silence. 

“Good evening, Mister Hobbs.” Hannibal rested his hands in his lap. “Sorry to disrupt your evening but we have something to discuss.”

Hobbs nodded in the most nonchalant way possible and gestured with his beer bottle for Hannibal to continue while he started slowly walking around the room.

“I will keep this short and not _beat around the bush _ as it were. As you are now aware, William is not dead and he is my mate, though this is not what we are here to discuss. This matter pertains mainly to Abigail, you sold her to Crawford so you could pay off a debt. Jack Crawford is dead.”

“Oh I guessed that quite some time ago.” Hobbs said calmly. 

“Indeed. Anyway, we would like for you to give up your parental right to Abigail so as we are free to adopt her...”

Hannibal was cut off when Hobbs burst out laughing, deep laughter that came from his belly and coated his face. Doctor Lecter, Will and their daughter shared a look. 

“You want to adopt her? You've got to be kidding me.” He said hysterically. After a few moments he got his laughing fit under control and looked to his couch where Will and Abigail sat. “You two have done well for yourselves, haven't you? Nice strong Alpha that wants to fuck you and keep you safe.” 

Hannibal felt his hands clench, Will and Abigail were not _toys_ to him, they were his family; his mate and daughter. Hobbs continued his slow steps throughout the room getting closer to Hannibal as he spoke.

“You know, I don't want her. There was a time when she was everything to me but not now, still I'd rather not have her sailing off into the sunset like some bad movie.”

Hobbs spoke the word _movie_ as he rounded the back of the armchair, then in a split second decision he smashed the half empty beer bottle over Hannibal's head. The glass shattered and the Alpha was clearly in pain. Hobbs looked up to Will and Abigail who were about to go to the Alpha's aid and so he growled, deep and long scaring them back into their seats. Much to his surprise the grey-blonde Alpha let out a small chuckle.

“I tried being polite but it seems killing you is the only option.”

With that Hannibal threw a punch knocking Hobbs backwards towards the kitchen. Instantly he realised he was the weaker Alpha but he wouldn't let that stop him, it was a fight for survival and no one could fault him for killing an Alpha that broke into his house in the middle of the night. As Hobbs went to stand Hannibal knocked him back down, it took all the strength he had but Hobbs managed to buck the doctor off him and scurry over to the kitchen in search of a knife. He pulled one quickly from the block and turned. Hannibal's responses were just quick enough to dodge the sharp knife but Hobbs took that opportunity to knock Hannibal completely off-balance and onto the linoleum. The inferior Alpha dove on Hannibal desperately trying to plunge the kitchen knife though his throat but Hannibal held him back, taking a bottle to the head had left him dizzy and in pain but he refused to let some boozed up weak Alpha kill him in front of his family. 

Suddenly five shots were fired and Hobbs fell off Hannibal and against the kitchen cabinets. Hannibal was shocked to find Will stood in the doorway with the gun still aimed at Hobbs, like he expected him to get back up and attack someone else. Abigail was behind him, eyes wide as dinner plates with shock, Hannibal stood and gathered Will into his arms. 

“Thank you, William.”

Will nodded and breathed his mate in.

“I love you, Hannibal.”

“I love you too.” He looked down to the gun Will was still holding. “Where did you get that?”

“He kept eyeing the armchair, I thought he was looking at you to begin with.”

Hannibal knew he had to take charge, he was the Alpha and his mate was shaking and sweating rather profusely. He turned to Abigail who seemed to have gotten her shock under control, the man lying dead on the floor had given up the right to be her father long ago and she was good at compartmentalising, it was a skill she'd picked up after her time at The House under Crawford's rein. 

“Abigail, I need you to please go and pick up every single shard of glass from that bottle.” She nodded and wandered off to her set task.

“Will, those shots will have been heard by everyone on this street and I don't think this is going to be like the Kitty Genovese case. We need to work quickly, give me the gun and get that industrial bleach we passed in the garage, alright?”

Will handed Hannibal the gun quietly and looked up and his mate, Hannibal knew what Will was asking and so leaned down and pressed his soft lips to his Omega's. After a second Will shook himself and went to get the bleach. At first Hannibal had been confused by the mass of bleach but after seeing all the hunting supplies it became obvious that Hobbs needed the bleach to get the blood of of everything. The Alpha set about wiping down the Baretta of any and all prints, it didn't take long for Will to return with the industrial strength bleach. There were two large blue bottles of it, Hannibal threw the cleaned gun into Hobbs' lap and opened one of the bleach bottles Will held out to him and opened it quickly. 

“Will, please pour this over the couch and the armchair and then the floor in the living room.” 

Will took the bottle he held and went off to the living room, just as Abigail returned with the glass Hannibal began pouring the bleach over Hobbs and the kitchen floor. 

“What about the meat?” She asked curiously.

“There is no time for that now. The police can't be far, we just have to focus on getting rid of the evidence.”

“Okay. Em, do you want me to put bleach on the glass shards?”

“No, fingerprints aren't destroyed by bleach, that's just on television.” Hannibal tipped out the last of the bleach onto the area of the kitchen he and Hobbs had been then turned, took the same cloth he had used on the gun and wiped his fingerprints of the bottle. Afterwards he let it go and the empty container landed with a hollow thud. “Put the glass into one of those Chinese food cartons and we'll get rid of it far from here.”

Abigail did as instructed and returned with Will a few moments later. Will took the cloth from Hannibal and did exactly what his mate had just done to the other blue container. Suddenly sirens blared in the close distance, there was only seconds between them and the police. 

“Out the kitchen door and into the woods, we can find out way back to the car from there.” Hannibal informed as he turned the key and opened the door.

Will was out first followed quickly by Abigail, the two charged towards the forest, no one would see them in the dark and the house hid them from the road, Hannibal took the key from the door and followed them. Just as Hannibal stepped outside a police officer kicked down the front door, it was all for nothing though, Hannibal and his family were gone.


	16. The Mad Hatter's Tea Party

_Destined by a fate so cruel_   
_I'm drugged to delight_   
_Laughing as these lies unfold_   
_I've lost all control_

_Temptation_   
_(It never lets me down)_   
_Temptation_   
_(One foot in the ground)_   
_Temptation_   
_(You satisfy my soul)_   
_Temptation_   
_(I've lost all control)_   
_The Tea Party, Temptation_

 

Missus Komeda had continued her insistence towards Hannibal hosting another dinner party to the point of annoyance, if he hadn't of respected her work so much she would have been on his table in pâté form weeks earlier. Hannibal took pleasure hosting dinner parties, telling his little cannibalism jokes and watching people enjoy his food, but he was reluctant to host another. Will was never really comfortable around other people, especially Alphas, he had made huge progress but the caution was still there. He had pushed his mate and Will was more sociable but never before had so many people Will didn't know personally been in their home. Hannibal didn't want Will remembering what had happened at The House and the same went for his daughter Abigail. In the end he decided to sit them down and get their thoughts rather than just announcing it at breakfast and seeing if they fled the house. Abigail liked the idea, much to Hannibal's surprise, Abigail truly was a strong young woman who refused to let herself be afraid of her new life. William however, was more reluctant and so Hannibal suggested inviting Alana Bloom, he would have suggested Beverly but she was nowhere near ready to be around any Alpha that wasn't the doctor himself. After a long moment of debate and a few small begs from Abigail, Will consented and Hannibal began planning one of his beloved dinner parties. 

 

He decided on a simple menu one based on color and flavour more than _fancy French words_ as William put it. Abigail had a soft spot for mango and so the Alpha decided almost instantly that dessert would be a mango parfait, not very skill full but Abigail adored them. When it came to his staff most were Betas with the occasional weak Alpha and so Hannibal decided that he would make sure the _occasional weak Alpha_ wasn't amongst the staff he was sent, there would be no more Alphas than were one-hundred percent necessary. 

XXXX

Eventually the evening of the dinner party arrived, Hannibal had spent days gathering every ingredient he needed to make the perfect meal; he had even let Abigail help with the last one. Will looked dashing in his tuxedo and the Omega had referred to Hannibal as _sexy as hell_ so the Alpha was pretty sure he looked good.

Hannibal still had a lot to do before the guests arrived but he had one stop to make before returning to his kitchen. Abigail had been worried all week that she wouldn't have anything  _right_ to ware, normally she wasn't bothered by clothes but for some reason what she wore to the dinner party was of the utmost importance to her. Hannibal knocked on her bedroom door softly and then entered, present hidden behind his back. What he found in the bedroom was Abigail in her fluffy white  bathrobe looking at the contents of her closet that she had  strewn across the bed.

“Are you alright, Abigail?”

She sighed and perched herself on the one section of bed not covered in dresses.

“I know its stupid, and I know all these things are beautiful and I'm grateful for them I really am.”

“But?”

He prompted moving further into the room, it was only then that he saw Cobalt curled up in the closet doorway.

“But...I don't want to embarrass you. I'm your daughter now, officially and I want to look like I am rather than...”

“Hobbs'.” Hannibal finished for her.

“Yes. I'm being silly I know, I'll just pick something.”

“Perhaps I can help.” For the first time since he had entered the room Abigail looked up at him. “Here.”

Hannibal moved a large black box from behind his back and presented it to the young Omega with a smile that was only for her, Will and the twins. Abigail's face lit up as she jumped off the bed and took the box carefully from her father. It wasn't heavy but there was some weight to it, she set the box down on her bed. She opened it carefully moving thin sheets of lilac tissue paper and then gasped, in split second she had her arms around Hannibal holding his tightly and pressing her cheek to his chest, he returned the hug while resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Its perfect, thank you.”

“Of course. A young woman can never have too many dresses.” That made her chuckle. “I'll leave you to dress, I have to finish in the kitchen.”

Reluctantly the two released and Hannibal left the room. Abigail went back to the black box and pulled the dress out into the light so she could see it better, the dress was knee-length and made of a rich green satin, it had a fitted bodice and pleated skirt as well as a high cut halter neck. _Perfect_ was all she could think as she held the dress against her body and looked in her full length mirror.

When Abigail eventually made her way downstairs with Cobalt in tow behind her Will was in the living room with the twins and Alana, everyone had guessed she would arrive first so as she could spend time with Claude and Valentina, she did love children.

“Oh, Abigail you look wonderful.” Said Alana the second she noticed the other Omega enter the room. “Don't you think, Will?”

“Yes, she most certainly does.”

Abigail blushed and silently begged for them to stop, she had never been very good with complements. The twins were sat on the couch each playing with their beloved stuffed toys without a care in the world and it made Abigail smile, she truly loved them. 

“Has anyone else arrived yet?” She asked.

“No, not yet. Hannibal said it wouldn't be long now though so it may be time to put Cobalt in the yard with Winston.”

“Oh, okay.”

Abigail did as instructed and took Cobalt out to the yard, it was a warm evening and Winston had no problem playing with the young pup. Winston was still a puppy himself at heart. When she returned to the living room Hannibal was there with a sleepy Claude in his arms while Will held Valentina, it seemed it was their bedtime and the twins were both tired enough not to complain. Suddenly the doorbell rang and faster than seemed possible Hannibal was pulling the door open.

“Mister and Missus Komeda, its nice to see you again. Please come in.”

A short female Alpha with a bob entered followed by a greying male Omega, she looked just as Will remembered only her dress was black rather than red. 

“I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this, Hannibal.”

“I'm glad to create a sense of anticipation.” He responded as one of the Beta staff, a woman with long blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail took Mister and Missus Komeda's coats.

“You remember my mate, William.” Hannibal gestured to Will who looked a little nervous.

“Yes, its lovely to see you again.” Will accepted the hand she held out and shook it for a split second before releasing it and moving his arm back to help hold his daughter. “And who are these beauties?”

It was obvious she was referring to the twins and so like the gentleman he was, Hannibal made introductions.

“These are our children. This is Abigail, and the twins Claude and Valentina.”

“Oh, they're so beautiful. I love your dress, Abigail.”

“Thank you.”

Abigail couldn't help but smile as Missus Komeda looked over her emerald green dress.

“This is Alana Bloom.” Hannibal added.

“Its a pleasure to meet you, I've read your books, they're truly fantastic.”

“Why thank you, Miss Bloom.”

Will and Hannibal soon managed to put the twins to bed and the rest of the guests arrived. First was Doctor Gergor De Voil, an Alpha that worked at the Jefferson Art Museum and had a phD in both art history and art conservation, he and Hannibal had begun a friendly debate over a Monet around five years previous and ever since they had been on civil terms, well that was what Hannibal was on, De Voil was convinced they were friends. Hannibal didn't have friends and if he did they would be Jimmy Price and Abel Gideon, not Gregor De Voil. Next to arrive was a Beta by the name of Lila O'Hara. Lila was an aspiring opera singer and Hannibal was certain that she would go far. He had never heard Voi Che Sapete from Le Nozze Di Figaro sung with such perfection before, Lila truly had a successful career ahead of her. Rylan Henderson and Nathaniel Torode arrived last and together, the two Alphas bickering over clients as usual. Rylan and Nathaniel were fantastic lawyers and great friends with a highly successful firm _Torode and Henderson _ but the fact that they were cousins also meant that they argued constantly. 

As the evening went on Will emerged from his shell a little, answering questions with actual sentences rather than single words, and even asking a few of his own questions. Hannibal was proud but it was obvious that Will was most comfortable with Missus Komeda since he had met her before and she wasn't overly dominating. All agreed that Hannibal's Spring Duck Tartare with Oceanic Salad was to die for. He, Abigail and Will had shared a look that said  _oh, if they only knew_ after that comment left Lila O'Hara's lips.

It was as the main course was served,  Fillet of Continental Cross Beef with Agria Potato and Black Truffle, that conversation turned to Alana, who was seated by Abigail. Alana seemed to be in the same frame of mind as Abigail and was determined to enjoy herself, she wore a long deep blue chiffon dress with three-quarter sleeves and everyone had to admit that the dress showed of her eyes wonderfully.

“So, Miss Bloom. How is it you know Hannibal and Will?” Asked Rylan Henderson as he looked up at her with hazel eyes. 

“We work together, Mister Henderson.” Alana said softly.

She didn't know how to answer the question, she couldn't tell him _ yeah, I was kidnapped and locked in a room by a sadistic Alpha that let people pay to rape me until Hannibal killed him,  _that would not have gone down well at the dinner table.

“Oh? Hannibal, I thought your worked privately?” Said De Voil, his mouth half full of child abuser. 

Hannibal thought quickly, he couldn't deny The House now Alana had said they worked together but he couldn't tell the truth either, _a version of the truth it is then_ Hannibal told himself.

“I and Will recently set up a charity for abused and mistreated Omegas. Many who come to us are uncomfortable around Alphas and need therapy sessions to help them come to terms with the things that have happened to them. I have my own patients to see and like I said many are uncomfortable around Alphas, so Alana acts as a therapist.” 

“So you're _Doctor_ Bloom, not _Miss?_ ” Said Nathaniel as he pushed a loose strand of longish blonde hair behind his ear.

“Oh no. I'm not a doctor. I'm still working on my degree, but the work Hannibal lets me do is so pleasing and really helps with my learning.”

“Hannibal, why did you keep this little charity of yours a secret. It seems so very selfless and such a good cause.” Spoke Missus Komeda. 

“I and Will believed that it would be best not to publicise The House. The Omegas that come to us are grateful for the...low key...aspect to our operation.”

“You _and_ Will?” Began De Voil. “It must be nice to work with your mate.” 

“It is.” Said Will, the Omega really didn't like De Voil, there was just something about him that didn't sit right. 

“Tell me, Hannibal. Who do you employ, what are the staff requirements?” 

It seemed that The House had really caught the attention of Missus Komeda and once something  ha d her attention she wouldn't stop until she was sated. Hannibal had no choice but to answer without being rude. 

“I am the only Alpha, one is more than enough. I am in charge along with William. The rest of our staff is made up of Omegas and Betas. James Price and Abel Gideon are my right-hand men, they oversee everything and are both Betas. Barney Matthews, Clarice Starling as well as Joshua and Kari Banks are also Betas, they keep things running along with Mister Price's mate Brain Zeller. Rain  Gibson  tends to The Houses garden ensuring there is a quiet and peaceful place for the Omegas while Rex Jones has become an art therapist of sorts. Alana and Beverly Katz as well as Abigail on occasion act as traditional therapists.” 

Everyone seemed impressed and rightly so, they had gone from abused and tortured individuals to strong people ready to help others. It had taken some time but they had gotten there and Hannibal was monumentally proud every single one of them.  Dinner continued with occasional questions about The House until Hannibal managed to turn the conversation onto Lila's opera career, she and Missus Komeda could talk for days on that subject Hannibal was willing to let them just to get away from the subject of The House, it made Will, Abigail and Alana uncomfortable. Talk of the opera lasted till the end of the main course, thankfully. Upon the serving of desert, Mango Parfait with Coconut Sorbet, that conversation took a darker path leaving the sunlit meadow and heading into the dark unknown. Abigail didn't notice at first, she was far too lost in the Mango Parfait, it was her favourite after all. 

“Did you read about the new killer that's stalking the streets of Baltimore?” Started Nathaniel Torode. “Sounds like some sort of copy cat for The Chesapeake Ripper if you as me.”

“Maybe The Flag Killer and The Chesapeake Ripper are the same person.” Suggested Mister Komeda. 

“Why do they call him, The Flag Killer?” Asked Lila.

“Oh, you don't know.” _And that's a new topic for her to go on about_ thought Hannibal. “He skins his victims, and then sews it together attaches it to a flag pole and spears it through their chests. Monstrous.” Explained Missus Komeda. 

“That sounds horrible.” Alana seems disgusted while Abigail, who had realised what was going on, was intrigued.

“Yet highly skilful.” Added Abigail.

“Abigail is correct. To flay the flesh so perfectly would take a tremendous amount of skill and patience.”

Hannibal didn't thing such a conversation was appropriate for a dinner table and Alana looked a little green but he had been making cannibal jokes all evening so he decided to indulge his family and guests. 

“The killer is most likely an Alpha, I don't think there has _ever_ been an Omegan serial killer and most Betas wouldn't have the courage or patience to carry out that design.” Said Will as he neared the end of his parfait. 

“William makes a good point. The ritual of The Flag Killer takes time and a steady hand, he is unlikely to be of Omega or Beta dynamics. He is also likely to have some kind of medical training.”

“Isn't that what they say about The Chesapeake Ripper though?”

Conversation continued long after the meal was over and eventually moved from The Flag Killer to Abigail's adoption. No many teens were adopted and especially not so quickly. It turned out that Hobbs had told people Abigail had run away and to be honest it worked in Hannibal's favour.  He'd called the police after the Hobbs murder hit the front pages saying he knew where Abigail Hobbs was and proceeded to explain how she had been at The House for six years and had never told him her surname until seeing the story, all lies of course. Po lice wouldn't look too far into what Hannibal told them , they just wanted her out of their hair, an unclaimed Omega not of mating age was something no one wanted to deal with, so when Will and Hannibal had offered to adopt her no one had really ask any questions or thought twice. Hannibal knew a member of the adoption panel, Sharee Langford, she had waisted no time telling the rest of the panel how good a man Hannibal was and that was before he even knew she was on the panel. 

There case seemed to have been pushed through without much work from Hannibal, adoption services didn't like having to deal with teenagers much so after a quick inspection of Hannibal's home and seeing that he and Will already had children, they were approved and Abigail was officially  _their_ daughter. It had been Abigail's idea for her to take Hannibal's surname, she thought Abigail Lecter sounded much nicer than Abigail Hobbs. When she had suggested that Hannibal had grinned ear to ear, not caring about his mask. 

XXXX

“Oh, I'm so glad they're gone.” Said Will the second the last of the guests were out the door.

“Come now, Will. It wasn't that bad.” Remarked Hannibal pulling Will into an embrace and kissing him passionately.

“Okay, if you two are going to get all lovey dovey I'm going to get Cobalt and go to bed.” 

“Then you may want to go to bed.” Chuckled Will.

“Night.”

Abigail pressed a kiss to both men's cheeks and then went off to get Cobalt, appearing a few seconds later with the puppy in her arms only to climb the stairs. Winston padded into the room a few moments later.

“Winston, I think you should stay down here tonight. Things are going to get a little PG.”

With that Will pulled Hannibal off upstairs to their bedroom.


	17. In Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its heat time again for Will...

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_   
_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_   
_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell_   
_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_   
_I want to fuck you like an animal_   
_I want to feel you from the inside_   
_I want to fuck you like an animal_   
_My whole existence is flawed_   
_You get me closer to god_   
_Nine Inch Nails, Closer_

 

Will's first heat had finally hit since having the twins and much to Will's pleasure Abigail had agreed to take Claude, Valentina and the dogs to The House for the duration. Hannibal had cleared his schedule determined for Will to be the only thing on his mind, oh how he had looked forward to his sweet Omega going into heat, there was nothing quite like it. 

Hannibal made sure to stock their bedroom with plenty of bottled water as well as everything else an Omega in heat would need, he'd even gotten Will some of those Oreo's he liked, Hannibal Lecter's Omega got whatever he wanted while they were in heat even if it was an over sweetened cookie. He set out soft blankets and pillows all made of fabric that Omegas adored against their heated skin. The Alpha couldn't wait to see Will wriggling against them begging Hannibal for his knot, just the idea caused Hannibal to let out a deep growl. By that evening William's heat would be there in full force and Hannibal found himself impatient. 

XXXX

Sure enough that evening Will started rubbing himself against his Alpha as they watched a bad crime show, before Hannibal could speak Will was straddling his Alpha and pressing open-mouthed kisses to Hannibal's neck.

“Please Hannibal. Please...I need you.”

The Alpha growled and then slid his hands to support Will as Hannibal stood and carried him off to their bedroom, never taking his lips from the Omegas. The second the door was closed Hannibal threw Will down onto the mass of pillows and cashmere blankets, Will rubbed his cheek against them as his fingers desperately pulled open the buttons of his green and black plaid shirt, Hannibal just stood and watched him for a moment ridding himself of his own clothes in the process. William was glorious, such soft sweat glistening skin and the scent that filled the air was more splendid that anything Hannibal had ever cooked. 

“Please.” Will begged again reaching out for his Alpha.

Hannibal couldn't deny his needy Omega and knelt on the bed over Will, he smelt divine like perfection wrapped in porcelain skin. Hannibal couldn't help himself, he bit down in Will's exposed neck, lapping, sucking until a perfect purple bruise appeared marking Will as his own.

“Mine!” Hannibal growled.

“Yours...always.”

Will agreed wrapping his legs around Hannibal's naked hips, pushing himself up desperate for some friction, he whimpered when it wasn't enough to satisfy the need he felt. The Alpha smiled upon hearing the noise and pressed kisses all the way down Will's chest paying close attention to the Omegas nipples and then travelled down his stomach all the way to the Omegas erection. Looking up to make sure Will was watching him Hannibal took William's member into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Most Alphas would think it beneath them, but not Hannibal. No, Hannibal loved every single inch of his mate and took great pleasure in pulling the small pants and gasps from Will. Just as he had Will dangling on the edge Hannibal slipped his hand between his mates legs to his needy hole and was rather pleased with how wet he found Will to already be, he coated his fingers in the slick and began to tease Will causing his pants to get louder and his hands to grip Hannibal's hair tightly. 

“Oh Hannibal!” Will all but screamed.

It only encouraged the Alpha who plunged one of his fingers past the ring of tight muscle to tease his mate. A few more hard sucks and Will came filling Hannibal's mouth with sterile salty liquid, he swallowed him down as Will screamed in pleasure and clung to his Alpha, nails digging into the flesh of Hannibal's back hard enough to draw blood from the crescent moon shaped indentations. 

Hannibal didn't let up, he added a second finger and started to thrust his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. The Alpha couldn't help but press kisses and small bites to Will's inner thighs, they were coated with pheromone filled sweat and Hannibal had to force himself not to just pound into Will like there was no tomorrow. A few moments passes and Will started tugging at Hannibal's shoulders, the doctor went willingly and Will pulled him into a deep need filled kiss. Hannibal licked along William's lips demanding entrance that was quickly given, the Alpha's tongue thrust into the Omegas mouth at the same pace as his fingers. It was only when air was desperately needed that the two pulled apart. Hannibal pushed another fingers inside his mate causing another moan. 

“I love you.” Muttered Will, speech was becoming incredibly hard.

“I love you too, Will.”

“I want another baby.”

“I know, darling.” Hannibal went to Will's neck and sucked on his pulse point.

“Then why aren't you inside me? I need you.”

Hannibal growled, it seemed he couldn't stop himself, not that he tried very hard. The Alpha pulled his fingers from the Omega and Will mourned the loss, he suddenly felt so very empty and a surge of desperation filled him as he grabbed Hannibal's hips and tugged them towards him. 

“So needy.” Hannibal teased.

“Please....I....need you.”

Speech was almost impossible for the Omega who had given into his natural instincts and was only focused on getting his Alpha inside him. Hannibal couldn't torment him and lined himself up with Will's entrance and pushed into the hilt.

“Oh God!” Screamed Will.

“Not quite, but I appreciate the complement.”

Will would have laughed if he hadn't been in his little _oh God_ zone. They kissed again and Will bit down on Hannibal's lip then growled out.

“Move!”

It was a demand more than a plead and Hannibal liked it, he'd never wanted an Omega that felt they had to live on their knees, beneath their Alpha because they were not as important. No he wanted a strong Omega that understood that they were to be treasured and loved not owned and looked down on. Will was all of that, his perfect mate. 

Hannibal pulled almost all the way back out only to slam back in, it was like the greatest feeling in the world magnified and times by a million. William's tight muscles clenched around his member begging him to thrust again and he did. He set a deep, fast and yet loving pace that caused Will's eyes to flutter shut and his grip on the Alpha to tighten.

“Please....Hanni....Hannibal....deeper.”

The Alpha flipped them so Will was on top and pulled the Omega down on himself getting as deep as he could go. Will screamed in pleasure, loving every inch of his mate. Hannibal could feel his knot growing making it difficult to pull out of his mate and knew he was close. Suddenly Will came again clenching his muscles around the Alpha and Hannibal thrust his knot up locking himself and Will together and then let the pleasure take him. The Alpha came filling his Omega with his warm seed while his knot kept it in place. Will collapsed on top of Hannibal and nuzzled into his chest. 

“I...love....you.” Will panted.

“I love you too.”

Hannibal ran his hand through Will's sweaty locks and watched his Omega fall into a deep sleep. Hannibal was happy knowing he was firmly locked inside Will and that they would soon have the baby Will so craved.The doctor opened his mouth but shut it again when he saw that Will had fallen asleep, he smiled and just held the younger man close.


	18. Part One: War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the penultimate chapter for this part of my series....

_What have we done_   
_with a war that can't be won_   
_This can't be real_   
_Cause I don't know what to feel_

_So am I still waiting_   
_For this world to stop hating_   
_Can't find a good reason_   
_Can't find hope to believe_   
_Sum41, Still Waiting_

 

William's heat had ended and Abigail was finally able to move back into their house along with the twins, Winston and Cobalt. It was nice to have them back and Abigail was glad to be back with her family. Two days previous Hannibal had woken to Will looking down at him with a huge smile on his face, he'd been confused at first until Will had said those two little words that would always echo through the Alpha's mind,  _I'm pregnant_ . His heat had ended a day early which was a sure sign of pregnancy and the doctor could smell it on him. Hannibal was in a delighted mood not even the phone call he got from Gideon telling him that Joshua and Barney had somehow destroyed the entire electrical circuit to The House could take that happy mood from him. It took around an hour and a half for an electrician to drive out to The House, a Beta of course, only for said electrician to tell him that  the whole house needed to be rewired and that it would take days if not all week for a house of such size to be fixed. Hannibal had electrician receipts going around in his head for a good ten minuets when he heard that, yet still he was in a happy mood and Will just found it plain funny to think of his Alpha dicing electrician while humming away to himself. They had been falling over Beta electrician's for days leaving Clarice and Brian annoyed because they kept having to clean up after them. 

Doctor Lecter had just about given up on the website that Olivia Mendel had told him about when suddenly there it was listed at the top of her inbox in bold white letters against the black , an address he remembered well.  _ 9727 Emerald Mews, Mossbank.  _ It seemed Marcus Delaware was returning to a former sale site and Hannibal was determined to get there nice and early. The auction was dated for late that evening and Hannibal was fairly certain Delaware's men would already be there preparing for their boss. Doctor Lecter pushed himself up from his office in The House and leaned down to the intercom box pressing the button softly. 

“Gideon, would you please join me in my office.”

A few minuets later there was a triplet knock on Hannibal's office door and Gideon stepped inside upon hearing Hannibal say _come in._ Gideon knew something had happened the second he saw the Alpha, Abel Gideon was highly intelligent and wasn't afraid to look Hannibal in the eyes. The Beta took a deep breath and planted his feet in front of Hannibal's desk, Gideon just stood their waiting for the Alpha to speak.

“The website I told you about, there has been an auction posted.”

“Where?”

“The Madison, just like the last one. The reason I called you up here is because there are bound to be several people there, mainly Betas. Marcus Delaware is likely to run his operation much like Jack Crawford did.”

“And you want me as your back up.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes. You are aware of what I am even though you have never admitted to your knowledge...”

“I don't judge you, Hannibal. It would be rude and you're not just some mindless killer.”

All fell silent for a moment before the Alpha spoke again.

“There will be too many for me to handle on my own and I doubt this will happen quietly. You would have made a good Alpha Gideon, I would like you to come with me because you are the only one who can.”

“Kill a complete Alpha bastard, his lap dog and put an end to an Omega trafficking ring? How could I say no to that?”

Hannibal was pleased with Gideon's words, the doctor sat back down at his desk and looked at his wrist watch. 

“The sun will set in two hours, the auction is scheduled for midnight, not very original I know. Meet me at my car in an hour and a half, we should get there just after the sun sets.”

XXXX

Sure enough Hannibal pulled into a parking lot a block away from 9727 Emerald Mews just after the sun had set. The two walked the short distance to The Madison and were rather surprised by how few guards Delaware had at the back of the building, The Alpha and Beta stood in the tree line up on the grassy ridge behind the abandoned ballroom for a few moments just watching until Gideon's attention was pulled from the guards to Hannibal dropping to his knees and pulling open the organ cooler he had brought with him. From the box Hannibal took his plastic suit and slipped it over his clothes, the doctor had sensed that he would need to have full mobility and so had left his suit jacket, tie and waistcoat behind in his office. Once the suit was zipped up Hannibal dropped back to his knees and pulled another suit from the cooler and held it up to Gideon. 

“A present for you, Abel.”

“Thank you.” He took the suit and quickly slipped it on over his jeans and grey-black t-shirt. “How did you get one of these in my size at such short notice?”

“I have my ways.”

The pair smiled at that and then Gideon was presented with a scalpel, brand new and glistening in the silver moonlight of the early evening. Gideon thanked the doctor again and watched as he took a scalpel for himself and then clicked the cooler shut. 

“Would you mind holding this for me until we have gained entry?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” With that Gideon took the cooler and tucked it under his left arm.

It only took seconds for the Alpha and Beta to race across the small grass area and up to the first Beta guard who had been pacing along the west side of the building, Hannibal waisted not time and simply slit the short African-American man's throat and then dragged him just around the corner of the building where the other guard would have no chance of seeing his body. The two waited for the second guards, a woman somewhere in her early thirties, she looked a lot like Alana only she was blonde. Hannibal did the same as with the African-American man and slit her throat dragging her behind a crate that looked like it had been their since The Madison Ballroom was abandoned in the fifties. 

“Is it always this easy?” Gideon asked in a hushed tone.

“As of late, yes.”

The blonde had been closest to the loading dock door and so Hannibal and Gideon slipped inside quickly. The Madison was a small ballroom and theatre made smaller by the fact that the theatre had collapsed in the eighties, the building had been condemned not long after yet it still sat there waiting to be knocked down and replaced with something new. Pain peeled off the walls and the various conversations of Beta's filled the halls giving life to the once dead building, candles lit up certain areas pushing away the inky night and providing a warm golden glow. Hannibal remembers his way around from his time there with Price what seemed like forever ago and so turned to Gideon. 

“You take care of this floor. Everyone down here will be a beta, its unlikely for Delaware or Dolarhyde to be anywhere but upstairs. Use the south stairwell, by the time you clear the first floor I should have cleared the upstairs hallway. Go up the stairs and take a left then your second right, there should be a small green room with nothing in it, inside that room on the right is a small door that is where they were keeping the Omegas last time, let them out unless you see an Alpha then just retreat back to the first floor. I'll deal with Delaware and Dolarhyde. Please leave my cooler here.”

“Alright, have fun.”

With that Gideon set the cooler down and wandered off down the hall towards the south stairwell, carefully avoiding any enemy Betas. Hannibal hadn't expected Gideon to be so calm and controlled, he truly did seem more like a Alpha. With a deep breath Hannibal took himself up the north staircase and began slicing through the thin necks of Beta after Beta, he'd almost reached the south stairwell when the last Beta suddenly turned and saw Hannibal stood a few feet away. The red-brown haired man reached for his walkie and Hannibal charged... 


	19. Part Two: The Great Red Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter...enjoy

_With a whoosh and a whack there's a knife in your back_   
_'cuz you got a fancy tie..._   
_A million ways to die_   
_It's a kick in the pants but you don't have a chance_   
_of escaping a million ways to die._   
_A million ways to die_   
_Alan Jackson, A Million Ways To Die_   
_(From 'A Million Ways To Die In The West')_

 

Everything went so quickly, Hannibal was too far away from the red-brown haired Beta to prevent him from warning whoever remained...but it seemed he didn't have to. Hannibal came to a sudden stop, shoes screaching like in a cartoon, when Gideon appeared being the last Beta, Abel kicked at the back of his kneecaps knocking the enemy Beta to the floor and slit his throat without hesitation.  

“Thank you.” Said Hannibal and Gideon nodded in acknowledgement.

Abel's plastic suit was covered in droplets of crimson blood, it was mainly concentrated on his knees and forearms, he looked like he had been crawling through it. 

“Were you attacked?” Asked the doctor.

“Hmm?” He looked down at his suit. “Oh, no. I was doing some decorating.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that but Gideon just pointed down the hallway Hannibal had referred to earlier and said. “Second right, yeah?”

Hannibal nodded and watched as Gideon vanished off down the hall. Though Abel Gideon was strong Hannibal had expected some kind of hesitation or fear from him, it seemed Hannibal was wrong. If it wasn't for his height and scent the doctor would have thought Gideon an Alpha just like himself. After a quick mental shake Hannibal doubled back to the north side of the building and off towards where Delaware's office had been, there was only one Beta as he made his way to the office who was dispatched quickly. He heard deep Alpha voices as he approached his objective and was glad that they were in the same place, Dolarhyde wasn't going to run into Gideon. Hannibal knew there was no way to taking the two Alpha's out quietly, he was going to have to fight, after another deep breath he pushed the hideous brown rotted door open. It creaked loudly and silenced the two Alphas who turned to find a blood coated Hannibal in the doorway. For a split second, that felt more like hours, everything was silent. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.”

“Who the fuck are you?!” Demanded Delaware, anger flashing in his dark eyes.

“Oh, how rude of me. I'm The Chesapeake Ripper. Your Beta's are all dead and the Omegas are gone.” 

If Hannibal didn't know any better he would have said he saw a flash of fear in Marcus' eyes.

“I don't have time for this. Dolarhyde, I think its time to introduce The Dragon.”

“Gladly.” The tall man with a cleft lip growled out.

Much to Hannibal's surprise Dolarhyde ripped open his shirt and pulled a hunting knife from his belt, there was a huge dragon tattoo of some kind on his back but Hannibal couldn't quiet see it properly.  _Well, that explains 'The Dragon' reference_ he thought. Hannibal stepped into the room properly just in time for Dolarhyde to launch at him, a fight ensued, limbs flying everywhere and grunts as each landed punches and kicks to the other. Neither were sure when Marcus started gathering the papers that coated his old office desk and backed out of the room, The Ripper and The Dragon were far too busy trying to kill each other to notice. 

Gideon found the room Hannibal had referred to rather quickly, the door was locked but it was old and full of termites, one quick flash of force and it was off its hinges and flat on the floor. The Beta gasped when he saw what was inside, there were approximately twenty Omegas chained to the walls by large iron manacles all were unconscious and it was obvious he would need Hannibal to help him get them out the building, after slapping a few softly around the cheeks it became obvious they wouldn't wake for some time. Suddenly there was a loud slamming noise from the other side of the building and the Beta ran back to the oak staircase where he had last seen the doctor, as he reached it saw a tall man with salt and pepper hair charging down the north staircase and out the loading dock door with his arms full of papers. Abel's stomach dropped with sudden worry for Hannibal and so he raced through the building towards clear Alpha grunts and growls, they lead him to a brown rotted door. For a moment he was scared to open the door and so just stood there with his hand stretched out towards the handle, _get a hold of yourself_ , he took a deep breath and pushed turned the rusted handle. Gideon was shocked at what he found on the other side. A shirtless man he presumed was Dolarhyde was flat-out on his back dead with Hannibal's scalpel embedded deeply in his throat. Hannibal was on his knees beside the dead Alpha panting desperately trying to get his breath back, when the doctor saw Abel he gave a small smile and pulled the scalpel free causing raspberry colored blood to spurt from the wound. 

“I think Delaware got away.”

Was all the beta could say, Hannibal didn't respond he just turned Dolarhyde over onto his stomach to get a better look at the tattoo that decorated his back. 

“What is that?” Gideon asked pulling a confused exertion.

“I believe it is meant to be _The Great Red Dragon.”_

“The what?”

“ _The Great Red Dragon_ paintings were watercolors by William Blake between 1805 and 1810. The Red Dragon is from the book of revelation; ' _And behold a great red dragon, having seven heads and ten horns, and seven crowns upon his heads. And his tail drew the third part of the stars of heaven, and did cast them to the earth_ _'.”_ He quoted. “Revelation chapter twelve verses three and four.”

“So he's a religious nut job?”

“No, he was incredibly strong. For a moment I thought he would kill me, I don't think its religion, more likely the dragons strength. Either way he's dead now.”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“Well he wanted to be _The Great Red Dragon._ ”

Gideon watched as Hannibal stripped the dead Alpha and used the blood from Dolarhyde's neck wound to coat the man's body in blood sending his skin a bold red. The doctor made an incision in Dolarhyde's lower back and plunged his hand past the flesh to grip his spinal cord and pulled as hard as possible ripping the spine away from the dead Alpha's skull and down out through the flesh to form a tail. Hannibal was impressed by Gideon's lack of Beta reactions, he stood tall and watched in silence, emotions hidden away behind a mask similar to Hannibal's own. Soon Hannibal had Dolarhyde held up in the same position as the dragon in  _The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in Sun_ . Gideon  was stunned by how quickly Hannibal could work and yet had such fluid motions like he was creating art one brush stroke at a time. 

“Shall we clear the bodies and then call the other Beta's to help with the unconscious Omegas?” Asked Gideon after Hannibal was finished presenting Dolarhyde in the window. The sun would slowly rise and bath the dragon in light compleating the painting and Hannibal's hard work. 

“Yes I think we shall, lets get some select cuts first, Abigail would be disappointed in me if we let them go to waste. And I'm rather curious what you meant by  _decorating_ earlier.”

“Hannibal?” The doctor looked up. “What do we do about Delaware?”

“We wait. Marcus Delaware is like a weed, he will come back. We sacred him and he's run off somewhere to lick his wounds but he will be back. It's just going to take a little longer than I hoped.”

"And the Alphas coming for the auction?"

Oh Hannibal had a plan for them, of course he wouldn't just leave them to continue their lives and torture other Omegas, no Hannibal had a plan. 

"You greet them at the door and let them in, then I'll kill them."

"I like your plans. They're always so simple, it's why no one ever sees them coming."

XXXX

Marcus slammed the motel door shut filling his lungs with much needed air, the room was dull and painted in a color that was neither navy nor green and was littered with Indian take out trays. 

“Marcus? What are you doing here? I was just about to come check on your Omegas before the auction.” 

Said Doctor Cordell Doemling who had pretty much jumped across the room the moment Marcus had entered. Marcus couldn't sell damaged or sick Omegas and so Cordell made sure the Omegas were in reasonably good shape before sale, he had also known Marcus since they were ten. Delaware didn't have friends but if he did, Cordell would be it. 

“There's no auction. It seems that we've pissed of The Chesapeake Ripper. I think Dolarhyde is dead.” 

“What?”

“We're going to Chicago for a while, wait for things to calm down.”

“Running away! No.”

“Do as your told Cornell!” Marcus yelled. "We have no Omegas to sell. We don't know who the fuck that guy really was or if he has people working with him."

"He's probably not even the real Chesapeake Ripper."

"Do you want to take that chance? You know what The Chesapeake Ripper does right? He takes organs, now what do you think that's for? Because I think if we go back there we'll end up on a plate served with a nice bottle of Merlot!"Marcus' voice grew louder as he ranted at Cordell, he took a breath and slid down into the disheveled bed. "We're leaving, do as you're told, Cordell." 

“Yes boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of part 2 and I've already started on part 3 and there's a new killer in Hannibal's territory.  
> Thanks for reading and please comment!!! :-)


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know last Chapter was the end but when I started writing the next season I had a hell of a lot to explain, so I decided to write a little epilogue to help make sure no one is confused when the next part of the series starts. Enjoy.

_Better beware I go bump in the night,_  
_Devil-may-care with a lust for life,_  
_And I know you,_  
_Can’t resist this_  
_You know you_  
_Are so addicted._  
_Boy you better run for your life!_

 _Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_  
_(Oh god!)_  
_Say hello to something scary,_  
_The monster in your bed,_  
_(Oh god!)_  
_Just give in and you won’t be sorry,_  
_Welcome to my other side,_  
_Hello it’s Mz. Hyde!_  
_Halestorm, Mz Hyde_

 

Hannibal had finally found some peace with the end of his last appointment, he loved Will dearly but his pregnancy cravings were beginning to border on demanding and rude. Of course he always made whatever it was his sweet Omega wanted; even if it was at three o'clock in the morning. When Will had been carrying the twins he had obsessed over sweet things mainly anything with chocolate in it, but with their newest child Will seemed to crave junk food and Hannibal was never letting another pizza box in his house, even if it was for his pregnant Omega. Abigail found it all highly amusing, yet she didn't have much time for watching Will beg for a take out menu and a phone since she had started school. Hannibal knew Abigail had been scared of going back to a classroom but she was the one who wanted an education. The doctor would have been happy to home school her for a time but Abigail was determined to just  _jump_ back in, she was brave like that and Hannibal was proud of his daughter. She had e  ventually decided she wanted to be a Psychiatrist just like Hannibal, she liked the idea of their being two Doctor Lecter's and Omega rights had come so far that she could pretty much be whatever she wanted. Will had teased her for a few days saying she was a  _Daddy's girl_ and  to be honest she thought Will was right, she was a daddy's girl and proud of it. Abigail had found school easy enough, the work wasn't overly hard and the teachers were nice, then again with how much Hannibal paid for her to attend a private school she would bloody well hope the teachers were good. Mister Byrne was her favourite, he had very short chestnut hair, hazel eyes and always wore a smile. He was the head of the humanities department and always pleasant, Abigail would be lying if she said she hadn't developed a little bit of a crush on the older man; he was the first Alpha other than Hannibal that didn't make her uncomfortable and that was a skill in itself. Since she had taken Hannibal's surname everyone knew who's daughter she was instantly and seemed to throw their children at her like if she was friends with their children it would suddenly make them BFF's with Hannibal, it didn't work though. Abigail had made one friend and that was all she need ed, Marissa Schurr . Marissa was a kind girl with long raven hair and seemed to be completely oblivious to Abigail's true colors, yes Abigail would keep Marissa around like Hannibal did with everyone who thought they were his friend and the doctor was proud of her for that. 

Hannibal was suddenly pulled from his train of thought as a soft knock came at his office door, he had no more patients to see and if it was Will or Abigail they would have used the other door. The cannibal stood from his desk and brushed out a non-existent crease from his pant leg before making his way over to the door and pulling it open. What he found on the other side was not what he had been expecting, he thought maybe it was Franklin begging for more time with him or a patient that had lost something, he did not however, expect the five-foot-nothing blonde woman in a charcoal pant suit he found smiling up at him. 

“Hello.” Hannibal greeted schooling his expression to something neutral. “May I help you?”

“Yes, sorry to bother you so late Doctor Lecter.” She paused for a split second. “You are Doctor Lecter, aren't you?”

“I am. But you seem to have me at a disadvantage, Miss?”

“Lass. Agent Miriam Lass. I'm with the FBI.” She quickly showed him her credentials. “Like I said I'm sorry to bother you so late but I'm running out of options. I was wondering if you would be willing to take a look at a case for me and give me your professional opinion?”

Hannibal wanted to say _no_ so he could go to Will and draw pattens on his growing belly as they watched one of those fishing documentaries he loved so much, but that would be rude and to be honest he was curious as to which case would bring her out late asking for his help, he hadn't killed in almost a week so it was  _not_ The Chesapeake Ripper. When he thought about it there was only one other killer it could be.

“Please, come in.” He said standing aside to let the short blonde into his office, for a few moments she seemed to look around in awe at the lines of books and warm fire behind his desk. “Please, take a seat.”

“Thank you, Doctor Lecter.” 

Lass took the offered seat while Hannibal took his usual place with his back to the door. She rooted around in her small bag that matched her pant suit perfectly for a moment or two and then pulled out a brown federal file and leaned over to hand it to him. Hannibal took the file and flipped it open. _I knew it, The Flag Killer has struck again._

“The Flag Killer.” Hannibal said to make it seem like he had not been expecting it.

“I know it is unpleasant but we are at a loss,  I was told that you have provided much insight on other cases and that you may be willing to help me.”

“I will certainly help where I can.” The elder Alpha replied.

“Thank you, Doctor. Though the media, mainly Freddie Lounds, has named him  _The Flag Killer_ we are still unsure if he is a separate killer.” She took a breath as Hannibal flicked through the file. “There are no organs removed but the flesh  is removed while the victim is alive.” 

“It's not The Chesapeake Ripper.”

He announced looking up at the young blonde, she couldn't have been an Agent for very long. The Flag Killer case was probably her first big case and she was out of her depth.

“How can you be so sure?”

 _Maybe because you're looking at The Chesapeake Ripper and I didn't do this. Flaying takes time and I would rather spend that time removing organs. “_ It is a key part of the Ripper killings to remove organs, I doubt he would waste time removing flesh only to ignore all the organs. Also these cuts are nowhere near the skill level of the Ripper, The killer definitely has some medical training but it's limited. I suspect that The Ripper could have done this in half the time it took The Flag Killer.”

“So, definitely a different killer?”

“Definitely.” Hannibal pulled one of the photographs closer to himself so as he could take a better look. “You're looking at someone who is perhaps a veterinarian but it's more likely that the killer is in medical school.”

“Thank you.” Miriam jotted every word Hannibal spoke down in her little black notebook like his very punctuation would solve the case. “We are pretty its an Alpha.”

“Yes, that is most likely, possibly a Beta with Alpha delusion.” Images on Mason Verger came flooding back to him. “The victims vocal cords are severed but there are no ligatures so a normal Beta is out of the question, they wouldn't have the strength and courage to do this.”  _Unless it's Abel Gideon of course, but I would have noticed if he started killing, The House refrigerator would no longer need me to restock it._ Hannibal inwardly chuckled.

“Any idea on why he impales them on a flag of their own skin?”

 _Well that's like asking 'can I have the killer's name and address please' isn't it?_ Hannibal thought to himself.

“The flag pole always goes through the heart, or at least that's how it appears from these photographs. Many cultures believe that consuming another's heart means you take their power, their courage. This seems more like the killer is destroying the victims hearts because their hearts are worthless. He's killing them because they're cowards.”

“Cowards? The latest victim, Robert Gill, had just left his pregnant mate for a younger one.” Lass Said with worry.

“And that would probably be the reason that The Flag Killer chose him as a victim.” Hannibal rather liked that idea, cowardice was just another form of rude. “As for why he flays them and sews it into a flag I'm afraid I can't help you.” 

“Oh you have been more than helpful, Doctor Lecter. You've provided me with more information in five minuets than my team has in five months.”

“I'm more than willing to assist you with your investigation again.”

“That would be wonderful.”

“I have told you all I can decipher for now, and I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave. My mate is pregnant and he gets rather hungry right around now.”

“Oh, of course. Yes. Sorry to have kept you.” She stuttered out as she gathered her things. “I've always wanted a child. Not found the fight Omega yet though.” She smiled and stood. “Is it your first.”

“No, not the first.” Hannibal informed as he lead her to the door, desperately wanting her out of his office so he could go to Will. “My fourth. I have two girls and a boy; Abigail, Claude and Valentina.” Hannibal couldn't help the smile that decorated his face when he mentioned their names.

“Beautiful names. Congratulations on the baby.” With that Agent Miriam Lass left Hannibal's office and he shut the door turning to lean against it.

_Maybe I should attempt to discover who this Flag Killer is. It seems we have a very similar way of thinking. I always wanted a protégée. Will was a success from scratch, Abigail too but I wonder what a fledgling murderer would be like. You have to admire his method of killing though, its original._

Hannibal stood there for a few moments just thinking to himself until he noticed the smell of food drifting through his house. It was over seasoned and a little burnt, there was also grease dominating the scent. Yes, Will had ordered pizza again and it seemed Hannibal was going to have to air the house out for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave any comments you like, I do love to read them.


End file.
